Behind the Mask
by RainbowFlames8
Summary: -2012 The Amazing Spider-Man Movie- Hallie Memphis just now noticed the mysterious but sweet Peter Parker. And now that's she noticed him, she can't stop looking. Peter already has the biggest crush on her, but will she accept it? Peter Parker/OC (rating may change)
1. A Normal School Day

**HAI! This is my new story so I hope it doesn't suck so much... and if it does I'm sorry.**

* * *

**Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 1****: A N****σ****ям****α****ℓ**** Sc****н****σσ****ℓ**** Dα****у**  
"Fяιєη∂ѕнιρ... ιѕ ησт ѕσмєтнιηg уσυ ℓєαяη ιη ѕcнσσℓ. Bυт ιƒ уσυ нανєη'т ℓєαяηє∂ тнє мєαηιηg σƒ ƒяιєη∂ѕнιρ, уσυ яєαℓℓу нανєη'т ℓєαяηє∂ αηутнιηg." Mυнαммα∂ Aℓι

**Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ S****ᴏɴɢ: E****χρ****ℓ****σ****ѕ****ιση****ѕ**** - E****ℓℓ****ι****є G****συ****ℓ∂****ιηg**  
_"You trembled like you'd seen a ghost,_  
_and I gave in._  
_I lack the things you need the most, you said where have you been?_  
_You wasted all that sweetness to run and hide._  
_I wonder why._  
_I remind you of the days you poured your heart into,_  
_but you never tried._  
_I've fallen from grace_  
_took a blow to my face._  
_I've loved and I've lost._  
_I've loved and I've lost._  
_Explosions...on the day you wake up,_  
_needing somebody and you've learned:_  
_it's okay to be afraid,_  
_but it will never be the same._  
_It will never be the same._  
_You left my soul bleeding in the dark._  
_So you could be king._  
_The rules you set are still untold to me and I lost my faith in everything._  
_The nights you could cope, your intentions were gold,_  
_but the mountains will shake._  
_I need to know I can still make._  
_Explosions...on the day you wake up,_  
_needing somebody and you've learned:_  
_it's okay to be afraid,_  
_but it will never be the same._  
_And as the floods move in,_  
_and your body starts to sink._  
_I was the last thing on your mind._  
_I know you better than you think,_  
_'cause it's simple darling, I gave you a warning._  
_Now everything you own is falling from the sky in pieces._  
_So watch them fall with you, in slow motion._  
_I pray that you will find peace of mind, _  
_and I'll find you another time._  
_I'll love you, another time_  
_Explosions...on the day you wake up,_  
_needing somebody and you've learned:_  
_it's okay to be afraid._  
_But it will never be the same."_

* * *

"Hallie," I heard a voice whisper. "Wake up. It's time for school."

I groaned and rolled over, covering my face with the comforter. "I don't wanna..."

Luke, my brother, chuckled. "I know. But it's almost seven. And I know it takes you about three thousand years to get ready."

Peeking over the covers, I grinned. "You're over-exaggerating about me taking that long."

"Sometimes it seems like it." Luke says before he left the room.

With a sigh, I pushed the blankets back and got up from my bed. I approached my window and opened it. The sounds of the busy New York streets greeted my ears. Such a nice thing to listen to in the morning.

I closed the window and walked into the bathroom. The house−well apartment−that my brother and I lived in was pretty nice. It had two bedrooms and two bathrooms. Although the kitchen and living room were small, the bedrooms were a nice size.

Grabbing my iPod, I put it on shuffle and hopped into the shower. About ten minutes later I was out of the shower, drying myself. I put on a blue, black, and silver checkered shirt, black skinny jeans, and gray sneakers. I grabbed my bag and exited my room.

Luke was in the kitchen, already dressed for work. He worked along side Dr. Connors at Oscorp. My brother always talked about 'new generations' and what not, but I never really understood it.

"Here," he passed me a slice of toast with Nutella on it. I smiled, taking a bit out of it. "I'm driving you to school today."

"Why?" I asked, mouth full of the gooey goodness.

He chuckled. "Because I want to. And I have to be at work in fifteen minutes."

I shrugged. "M'kay." I placed my now empty plate in the sink. Luke grabbed his car keys and we were out the door.

xxXxx

"So I was like," my best friend, Julia, or Julez, was blabbering off about what she did on the weekend. Apparently it involved the school's mean girl, Alexia and it was just- drama. I love Julez, I really do, but sometimes I hate it when all she talks about is drama.

"Hey Julez," I interrupt. "I'm gonna eat lunch outside."

"Uh... why?"

I shrugged. "Fresh air." With that, I grabbed my bag and made my way outside. I sat down on one of the empty tables, taking a drink of my flavored water.

Have you ever had that feeling where as if someone was watching you? Not like the stocker-ish watching you but sort of... comforting stare I guess? Wow, even in my head, that made no sense.

I looked behind me and saw one of the kids that's been in the same class as me since kindergarten. Peter, I think his name was.

With a smile, I waved at him. He managed a small wave back.

"Eat it!" I turned to my side to see a group of people crowded around someone. Grabbing my bag, I went to investigate, but Peter beat me to it. Peering over my peer's heads I saw Flash and some kid younger than him. People around me kept saying, "Eat it! Eat it!"

Where are the principles when you need them?

Flash had the kid picked up and kept lowering him down the tray of food, forcing him to eat it. Poor kid...

"Hey Parker come on take a picture!" I heard Flash say.

Peter shoke his head, still approaching the bully. "Put him down man."

"Take the picture, Parker." Flash kept demanding.

"Put him down, Eugene!" Peter finally yelled. _Oohs_ came from the people around me.

Flash dropped the kid, rather rudely, and stepped towards Peter. I suddenly felt scared for Peter. I never really got to know him, considering Julez or someone pulled me away, but know I was suddenly wanting to know him.

When Peter went to make sure the kid was okay, Flash punched him, and people stepped back. Peter fell to the ground with Flash still ready for more. "C'mon get up Parker!"

Peter jumped back up and went to punch him but Flash bet him to it. He kneed Peter in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground. When Peter tried to get up again, the bully kicked him back down. "Stay down Parker!"

"Still not taking the picture," I heard Peter reply.

I shoke my head. I couldn't watch this anymore. I stepped forward through the crowd of people, standing in front of Flash. He dated Julez briefly, and then broke up with her to go out with me.

"Flash, you should just go." I told him. "Julez told me about a little secret I don't think the whole school would want to know."

"You little-"

"Go ahead." I say with a shrug and a smirk. "Punch me."

Gwen Stacy, the sort of 'mom' at the school, stepped in and lead Flash and the rest of the kids away. I turned to Peter who was rolling on the ground, trying to regain himself.

I knelt down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Peter?"

He groaned. "Y-you know who I am?"

With a small giggle I nodded. "Ah huh. We've been in the same class since kindergarten."

Peter managed a small smile. "I remember."

"Is this yours?" I reached over and grabbed a camera that someone dropped beside him.

"Yeah." he opened it and saw that something was missing. "Oh man..."

"Are you okay though?" I questioned. He turned to face me and I saw that there was something above his eyebrow. He went to remove it but I shoke my head. "I got it."

Taking the sleeve of my shirt, I reached up to his face and slightly brushed away the dirt on his face. He seemed to relax at my touch which made me smile.

I pulled away, biting my lip. "I'll help you to class."

"Thanks." he smiled, getting up from the ground. He held out and hand, and helped me up. Peter grabbed his bag, while I grabbed mine and we made our way towards Algebra.

As we took our seats I noticed that he had a skateboard. "You ride?"

He looked down to his board and nodded. "Yup. You?"

"No." I shoke my head. "I have the worst balance."

Peter chuckled. "Trust me, it's pretty easy. I can teach you if you want."

I smiled. "That sounds great."


	2. Skateboarding Lessons

**Hi guys! I hope you like the story so far. And thanks to EvilCheesecake437 for reviewing, favoriting, and following, WeasleySweaters101 for reviewing, BlackChakraDemon, LostGirl24, anifreakazoid for favoriting and following, and FALLING-ANGEL24 for reviewing and favoriting!**

* * *

**C****н****αρ****тєя 2: Sк****α****тєв****σα****т****ιηg L****єѕѕ****ση****ѕ**  
"Iт тαкєѕ α мιηυтє тσ нανє α cяυѕн ση ѕσмєσηє, αη нσυя тσ ℓιкє ѕσмєσηє αη∂ α ∂αу тσ ℓσνє ѕσмєσηє - вυт ιт тαкєѕ α ℓιƒєтιмє тσ ƒσяgєт ѕσмєσηє." Jσнηηу Dєρρ

**C****н****αρ****тєя S****σηg: R****є****α****ѕ****ση - E****мв****ℓ****єм3**  
_"I'm singing songs downtown at the corner bar._  
_The only friend I know is this damn guitar._  
_No woman does exist for me._  
_No woman satisfies my needs._  
_I cruise these streets, a must at sound._  
_Call me up, I'm always around._  
_Echo effects through this empty town._  
_If the radio's up, then you know that_  
_we're gonna get..._  
_Down, down, down, down, down._  
_I say "You are all I want tonight"_  
_I say "You are all I need" (yeah)_  
_My world it turns to see your smile._  
_You're giving me a reason, reason, reason (yeah)_  
_You're giving me a reason, reason, reason (yeeah)_  
_I said it's hard out here for your boy._  
_I try to make money while I try to make noise._  
_I swallow all my pride, I try to get by._  
_My talk is cheap, so my tongue is tied._  
_I am the opposite of mellow,_  
_sippin' on a Red bull._  
_Angel on my right, on the left is the devil._  
_Hello, hello? Can you hear me sing?_  
_I forgot how to speak in the 'midst of all the pain._  
_I'm walking through the fire fire fire fire fire (yeah)_  
_I'm walking through the flames._  
_I'm walking through the flames._  
_I say "You are all I want tonight"_  
_I say "You are all I need" (yeah)_  
_My world it turns to see your smile._  
_You're giving me a reason, reason, reason (yeah)_  
_You're giving me a reason, reason, reason (yeeah)_  
_Wake up, wake up, wake up Sleeping Beauty._  
_Open your eyes._  
_I say "You are all I want tonight"_  
_I say "You are all I need" (yeah)_  
_My world it turns to see your smile._  
_You're giving me a reason, reason, reason (yeah)_  
_You're giving me a reason, reason, reason (yeeah)_  
_Reason, reason, reason..."_

* * *

And the end of the day, I ditched the mall with Julez and texted my brother that I was going to walk home.

"You don't have to walk me home Hallie." Peter says as we walk down the street. Then he grins. "You should've at least taken me out to dinner first."

I slightly shoved his shoulder. "Shut up Peter."

We both burst out laughing as we continued our way down the street. As we reached his house he stumbled a bit.

"Woah there," I wrapped an arm around his middle. "You okay?"

"Yeah... just a bit dizzy." he replied, holding his head.

"C'mon. Let's get you inside." I opened the door to his house, and helped him inside.

"Welcome home Peter!" I heard a voice greet. "Hope you had a good- who's this?" A lady came into view with black and hair and had a towel draped over her shoulder.

I waved. "I'm Hallie Memphis." I exchanged looks with Peter. _Don't tell her, _is what his eyes said. "Peter had um... tripped and I wanted to help him home."

"Oh, alright then." she nodded. "I'm May Parker."

"Nice to met you." I respond. "I should uh go. My brother probably wants me home."

Before I left, Peter grabbed my hand. "When do you want to learn how to skateboard?"

I grinned. "Whenever you get better." I kissed his check and for some reason it sent sparks through me head. A blush rose to my checks and his.

"B-bye," Peter waved as I exited his house.

Thoughts rushed through my mind as I made my way towards my house. _Why did I blush when I kissed his check? I sort of only met him... He is really cute though_.

I literally stopped in my tracks. Did I just call Peter Parker cute?

xxXxx  
**PETER PARKER'S P.O.V**

It was a couple hours after Hallie left and I started to investigate information about my father that I decided to call her. I picked up the phone, scrolling through the phone book - I know I'm lame - and dialed her number.

"Hello?" Hallie's voice asked.

"Hey, Hallie. It's Peter. Peter Parker." I answered.

She laughed. "When you say Peter I already know which one it is."

"But there's about a dozen Peters' in the world. How'd you know it'd be me?"

Hallie ignored my comment. "So what's up?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to skate."

"N-now?"

I nodded. "Yeah. If that's okay. I mean if you have something to do I completely understand-"

"Sure." I heard her reply but my brain didn't register it.

"-and who knows you could be eating and- wait you said yes?"

Hallie giggled, which made my heart flutter. "Yes. Did you want to come over or do you want me to met you somewhere?"

"I can come over."

"Alright. See you then." she hung up after telling me her address which wasn't that far away.

I put the phone down and couldn't keep the grin that was on my face. I started to develop one of those 'never-gonna-happen' crushes on her since high school started. I would always catch myself staring at her from her brown curls to her gold eyes.

I shoke my head, bringing me out of my thoughts. _You have a date with the girl, idiot._

Wait... is it a date? I mean I'm coming over to her house and we're spending time together... does that count as a date?

Grabbing my board and hoodie, I walked out of the house, tossing a, "See ya later!" over my shoulder to aunt May and uncle Ben.

After Hallie left, aunt May kept questioning if she was my girlfriend. Of course, she noticed the blush that rose to my checks and kept teasing me about it. Uncle Ben didn't make a big deal about it though because he didn't get to see her.

I half skated, half walked down the street towards Hallie's place. When I reached the apartment building she lived in, I knocked on the door.

The door opened with a guy, who looked about two or three years older than me with the same gold eyes as Hallie and brown hair. "Who are you?"

He must've been Hallie's brother. "I'm uh... here to see Hallie."

"Alright then." he turned around towards the stairs in the apartment. "Hallie! A boy is here to see you!"

"He has a name!" I heard Hallie yell back. She came down the stairs changed in a pair of jeans, a black tank top, with her hair in a messy bun. "Hey Peter."

Her brother glared from me then to Hallie. "Have her back by curfew."

"Yes sir." I nodded.

He shoke his head. "Don't call me sir." he says in a serious voice which made me a bit scared. He then smirks. "Call me Luke." he holds out his hand and I shake it.

Hallie grins before joining me outside the door, closing it behind her. "Glad to know you and my brother would get along."

I chuckled. "He sort of scared me, but he isn't that bad."

"Good." she reaches up and presses her hand to my check. "I'm sorry about what happened today."

"Don't worry about it." I smile, covering my hand with hers. Our eyes lock for a brief moment before we both pulled away with an awkward chuckle.

"Alright so," I put the board on the sidewalk. "Just put one foot on."

She obeys with a nod, putting one foot on the skateboard. "Gotcha."

"Then just use the other foot to push yourself. When you're ready, put the same foot on the board."

Hallie takes a deep breath. "I'm nervous."

I chuckled. "Here," I slowly slip my arms around her waist and I bit my lip. "I'll start you off."

With my arms around her, I started to walk slowly up the sidewalk then let go. She placed her foot shakily on the ground and pushed herself forward. At first I thought she got it, until she slipped and fell onto the ground. "Ow," I heard her say.

I rushed forward to her side and helped her up. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I think."

"You did good for your first time." I commented.

Hallie smiled. "Thanks." she then shivered at the cold New York breeze. "Gosh it's cold."

I took off my hoodie and gave it to her. "Here."

She shoke her head. "Peter I couldn't-"

"Please," I pushed it into her hands. "You're only wearing a tank top. And I'm wearing..."

"A shirt." she giggled. She slipped on my hoodie and I'm not gonna lie. She looked pretty good in it.

"Did you wanna go again or-"

"Nah," she shoke her head. "Let's go get coffee."

I looked at Hallie with a, '_Seriously?'_ look. Now this was turning into a real date.


	3. Twenty Questions

**I know that I published this story this week and I'm super proud of it. Four reviews, five favorites, and 6 follows may not be enough, but for me, it's the best starting point ever! Thank you so much for getting my first story up this far in about a week! Also, I might have the next chapter up after this one, so look out for that.**

* * *

**C****н****αρ****тєя 3: T****ω****є****η****ту Q****υ****єѕт****ιση****ѕ**  
"Iт'ѕ נυѕт тнαт I ∂ση'т ωαηт тσ вє ѕσмєвσ∂у'ѕ cяυѕн. Iƒ ѕσмєвσ∂у ℓιкєѕ мє, I ωαηт тнєм тσ ℓιкє тнє яєαℓ мє, ησт ωнαт тнєу тнιηк I αм. Aη∂ I ∂ση'т тнєм тσ cαяяу ιт αяσυη∂ ιηѕι∂є. I ωαηт тнєм тσ ѕнσω мє, ѕσ I cαη ƒєєℓ ιт тσσ." Sтєρнєη Cнвσѕку

**C****н****αρ****тєя S****σηg: B****єттєя Tн****αη B****єттєя C****συ****ℓ∂**** Eν****єя Bє - Sтє****ρ****нє****η J****єяz****α****к ƒт. C****α****у Gя****σν****єѕ**  
_"And there's so many fish in the sea._  
_But we could float if that's what you want._  
_'Cause baby, you seem too good to me._  
_I don't want to know what life would be,_  
_if you ever wanted to go..._  
_'Cause they're throwing us lemons, and we're squeezing them into our cups._  
_Woah oh, and drinking it up!_  
_Boy, you've got just what I want._  
_I'm not going a place without your heart... (woah oh)_  
_And girl you're my sun shiny day._  
_You'd take my life away!_  
_If you ever wanted to go..._  
_We're two peas in a pod,_  
_but we can break out, if that's what you want._  
_There's too many stars in the sky,_  
_but they can't shine as bright like can you shine!_  
_And I hope that you'll never leave._  
_'Cause they're throwing us lemons, and we're squeezing them into our cups._  
_Woah oh, and drinking it up!_  
_Boy, you've got just what I want._  
_I'm not going a place without you're heart... (woah oh)_  
_And girl you're my sun shiny day._  
_You'd take my life away!_  
_If you ever wanted to go..._  
_You're the match to my candle._  
_You're the scrape to my knee._  
_And you're what makes it better!_  
_Than better could ever be._  
_Than better could ever be._  
_Boy you've got just what I want._  
_I'm not going a place without you're heart...(woah oh)_  
_And girl you're my sun shiny day._  
_You'd take my life away!_  
_If you ever wanted to go."  
_

* * *

**PETER PARKER'S P.O.V**

I kept glancing over at Hallie, as we made our way towards the café. Apparently he friend Julia's sister runs the place so we'd be able to get a good seat. At this café, most of the work in progress writers, artists, and 'cool kids' I guess you could say, go there. A nice seat is rare sometimes.

It was pretty busy on the streets of New York, as it always is. People are yelling at people to get the hell out of the road, to stay out of their way, the usual.

"So," Hallie bumps my shoulder, "mister Parker."

I grin and do the same thing. "So, miss Memphis."

"This is what we're going to do the rest of the day- well, night, huh?"

"Probably."

We made it into the café which was crowded as usual. Hallie, unexpectedly, grabbed my hand and made a way through random people into the café. I kept glancing at her hand, which didn't leave mine.

I looked over at the brunette with a small smile on my face. She didn't see it though. I don't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing...

"Hallie!" a girl approached us with short blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She pulled her into a small hug, letting go of my hand. I looked around awkwardly.

"Oh," Hallie pulled away from her, looking at me. "Julia, this is Peter."

She gave me a weird look. "Peter? As in Peter Parker?"

"Yep." I nod. "Same one."

"You were the guy that got beat up by Flash today."

I sigh, nodding again. "Same one again."

Hallie gave Julia a look, and slightly smacked her shoulder. "Anyways, your sis got a good seat for us?"

"Totally. And it's right by the window." she pointed to an empty seat near the big window, where people weren't crowded around. "Jessica will be over there in a minute or so."

"Thanks Julez." Hallie says, grabbing my hand once again, and leading me towards the table.

She lets go once we sit down. "So, where does your aunt work?"

"She doesn't." I shake my head. "She's more of a stay at home aunt."

Hallie chuckles. "That's pretty cool."

"What about you?" I ask. "Where does Luke work?"

"At Oscorp. He's sort of Dr. Connor's helper."

My eyes go wide. "Dr. Connors?"

She nods. "Yeah. You know him?"

"No... but my dad did."

Hallie looks out the window for a brief moment before locking eyes with mine. "Peter, what happened to your dad?"

I take a deep breath. Just as I about to say something, a slightly older version of Julia with a lip piercing, and eye liner, approached the table with a smile. That must be Jessica. "Hey Halez. Want your usual?"

Hallie looked over at her and nodded. "Yes please." she looks at me. "Peter?"

"Uh... tall cappuccino please." I tell Jessica. She scribbles something onto a piece of paper and walks off.

I look back at Hallie, who's looking at the ground and messing around with her shoe laces. I was about to ask her what was wrong when she says, "I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"You sort of game me that look when I asked about your parents..." she looks up at me. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." I assure her, grabbing her hand across the table. "Really."

I rub my thumb against her hand in a comforting manner as a small blush appears on my checks. She smiles with a small giggle. "Okay, wanna play twenty questions?"

"Sure."

"Alright um..." she looks up in thought. "What do you take pictures of?"

I shrug. "Anything that catches my eyes I guess."

"So it's like a hobby?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that." I smirk at her. "So, what's your hobby?"

She laughs nervously. "...it's kind of lame..."

"I won't laugh, I promise."

Hallie leans forward and whispers, "I play guitar."

She plays one of the most common instruments and thinks its lame? I think it's pretty cute... yes, I just said- well thought that. Hallie plays guitar and I think it's cute. I could just imagine her sitting in a chair with a Gibson guitar on her lap, strumming to A Team by Ed Sheeran.

I didn't laugh, but instead I smiled at her. "That's not lame. That's actually really cool."

"Thanks."

Jessica brings back our drinks and we keep asking random questions about each other. I learned that she likes all types of music, her favorite color is blue, she loves penguins, anime, shooting games - which is pretty badass for a girl - comics, and Disney Movies. I also learned that her parents travel a lot and left her with her brother, her grandma is a fashion designer, and her grandpa is a truck driver.

I told her similar things and about my uncle Ben and aunt May. Then somehow we got on the topic of horror movies. She hates them but I promised her that I'd be with her the whole time if she watched a horror movie. Hallie smiled at that, which made my stomach feel all jelly-like.

I was walking her home and it was getting pretty dark. I made sure for us to take the safe route, considering New York is pretty dangerous at night.

We finally reached her apartment. She turned to me and smiled. "Thanks for the lessons."

"No problem." I shrugged like it was no big deal, but technically it was a date. Well, in my mind.

Then she she leaned forward and pressed her lips to my check- which left my checks red. I chuckled nervously.

"Did you want your hoodie back or-"

"Nah," I shoke my head. "Keep it."

"You sure? It's pretty cold out here."

I nod. "I'm sure Hallie."

She opens the door and turns to me again. "Thanks again. See ya later?"

"definitely."

xxXxx  
**HALLIE MEMPHIS' P.O.V**

As I made my way up the steps, I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. The time I spent with Peter made the little feeling inside my stomach - or as in chick flick movies they call them _butterflies_ - kept making me feel like I was melt anytime he smiled or talked to me. It was like everything little thing he did, distracted me. Does that make sense?

Is this why girls make a big deal about talking their crushes?

Woah... is Peter Parker my crush?

I opened my door and sat on the bed, thinking about it. I grabbed my laptop and pulled up Google.

_What is a crush?_ I typed in.

The first definition was to deform, then to violently subdue. The other two said a crowd of people and the last one was the one I was looking for.

**2. **informal

a brief but intense infatuation for someone, esp. someone unattainable or inappropriate.

_"she did have a __**crush**__ on Dr. Russell"_

**synonyms: **infatuation, obsession, love, passion;

Pushing the electronic away, I laid back onto my bed. I didn't have an obsession with Peter and I wasn't in love with him. And I didn't want it to be brief either... I wanted it to last.

That was it. I wanted to have something _lasting_ with Peter. Something that wasn't fake. Or something that wasn't being used as a bet. I wanted something real... and something that didn't hurt me.


	4. Oscorp Interns

**Hi guys! I have no weird long author's note so... continue on!**

* * *

**C****н****αρ****тєя 4: Oѕcя****σρ Iη****тєя****η****ѕ**  
"Yσυ мαкє ѕмιℓє, ℓαυgн αη∂ нαρρу. Wιтн уσυ єνєяутнιηg мαкєѕ ρєяƒєcт ѕєηѕє." Uηкησωη

**C****н****αρ****тєя S****σηg: A****ℓℓ**** A****в****συ****т Uѕ - Hє ****ι****ѕ Wє**** ft. Owl City**  
_"Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance._  
_I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down._  
_Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet._  
_Give it a try, it'll be alright._  
_The room's hush hush and now's our moment._  
_Take it in, feel it all and hold it_  
_Eyes on you, eyes on me._  
_We're doing this right._  
_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love._  
_Spotlight's shining. It's all about us._  
_It's oh, oh, all_  
_about uh, uh, us._  
_And every heart in the room will melt._  
_This is a feeling I've never felt,_  
_but it's all about us._  
_Suddenly I'm feeling brave._  
_Don't know what's got into me, _  
_why I feel this way._  
_Can we dance real slow?_  
_Can I hold you real close?_  
_The room's hush hush and now's our moment._  
_Take it in, feel it all and hold it._  
_Eyes on you, eyes on me._  
_We're doing this right._  
_Do you hear that love? They're playing our song._  
_Do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm really feeling it._  
_Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?_  
_Do you hear that love? They're playing our song._  
_Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it._  
_Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?_  
_Do you hear that love? They're playing our song._  
_Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it._  
_Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?_  
_Lovers dance when they're feeling in love._  
_Spotlight's shining. It's all about us._  
_It's oh, oh, all._  
_Every heart in the room will melt._  
_This is a feeling I've never felt,_  
_but it's all about us._  
_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love._  
_Spotlight's shining. It's all about us._  
_It's oh, oh, all (about us)_  
_Hey, hey, hey._  
_(And every heart in the room will melt)_  
_This is a feeling I've never felt._  
_But it's all, it's all about us."_

* * *

**HALLIE MEMPHIS' P.O.V**

I passed a bottle of water to Luke. He was really, _really_ nervous. Today was the Intern program at Oscorp and he was afraid he was going to mess up or something. He hated working under pressure, especially when people he didn't know came to watch him work.

"Luke," I stared at him. "You're gonna be okay."

"Hail, it's not that... it's..." he rubbed the back of his neck and didn't continue.

I plopped a seat next to him on the counter and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Tell me. I'm your sister remember. We can tell each other anything."

He gulped. "D-d-do you know G-gwen S-s-stacy?"

With a nod, I hummed in response. My brother continued, "Well... eversinceshestartedworkingthereIstartedtolikeher b-but... she'stwoyearsyoungerthanme a-and-"

"Luke! Calm down," I tried to get him to steady his breathing. Both of us had slight asthma and scared us from time to time whenever we ran or did something that took our breath away. "Say again, but slowly."

He took a deep breath. "Okay... when I started to work as Dr. Connor's side helper, Gwen Stacy joined. And... I think I like her, but she's two years younger than me." he looked down. "I don't even know if she likes me..."

I pulled my brother into a hug. "Luke..." I pull away, holding his face with my hands. "Who wouldn't want to date this?" he grins as I continue. "Age is but a number. It's all about the maturity. And Gwen is like the mom of the school."

"But... how do I ask her?"

"Easy," I smirk. "Don't act like a cool jerk about it, try not to be nervous, and don't try to stutter. Just be you. Luke Gordon Memphis. Got it?"

He nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

I hug him one more time. "No problem."

Just as I was about to leave the kitchen, Luke asks, "Can you come with me?"

"Why?" I turn to look back at him.

He rolls his eyes, as if it's obvious. "C'mon, you'd be great there! You've gotten the highest grade in science since the third grade! And you rejected advanced placement. You belong- or at least try to learn about Oscorp."

I sighed. "Fine. I'll go. But only for you."

As I walked back up the stairs Luke says a loud, "Yes!" and I continue my way to my room. I took a shower and went to my closet to pick out something to wear. I chose a gray sweater, white tank top, black skinny jeans, and red Vans.

When we were both ready, Luke drove us to Oscorp. I wanted to call Peter and ask if he wanted to come, but I didn't want to bore him.

Luke leads me into the huge building that I've been to a couple times and up the escalator. I follow him towards a desk, as people started to walk around. A man, with only one arm, glasses, and a lab coat similar to Luke's approached us.

"Hello Luke." he nodded to my brother and smiled at me. "And you must be Hallie. I'm Doctor Connors."

He holds out a hand and I shake it. "Hi. Nice to met you."

"Doctor Conners!" I heard someone say. Gwen, with a clipboard, runs up to the scientist and asks something about needing extra help with the tour. "There's a lot more people than I thought there were going to be."

"Hallie can help." Luke's shy voice pipped up. "Right Hails?"

I looked to him then to Gwen. _I'm only doing this for him. For him and his relationship with Gwen. _With a sigh, I finally say, "Sure. I'll go."

"Great!" Gwen smiles. "Follow me."

I look back to my brother and glare at him. _You owe me, big time._ I mouth to him. He chuckles and mouths _I love you!_

Gwen passes me a clipboard. "Here. These are the topics and places we're going to go and talk about."

With a nod, I scan the clipboard. Some of the stuff was college level science, but it was understandable. "Thanks."

I follow her towards a large group of people. _Wow,_ I think. _That is a lot of people._

"Welcome to Oscorp," Gwen greets, a little nervous. "My name's Gwen Stacy one of Doctor Connors top interns. And this is Hallie Memphis, one of our top worker's brother."

I smile at some of the people. Heh, she called my brother a 'top' worker. The only thing he's good at working at is the microwave. And maybe the TV.

"We'll be with you for the duration of your visit." she continues, "Where we go, you go. That's the basic rule. If you remember that then you'll do fine and..."

She trails off as a guy gets hauled out of the building.

"And you won't end up like that guy." I finish, and a couple people chuckle.

"Shall we?" Gwen turns around and I, along with the rest of the in progress interns follow her. We walk into the same office, or lab, that we were about ten minutes ago. I wave and toss a smile towards Luke.

"Um, gather around here." I say, a bit awkwardly. I stand next to Gwen just as Dr. Connors comes out of a lab rob.

"Good afternoon Gwen, Hallie." he smiles, before looking towards the interns. "Welcome. My name is Doctor Curtis Conners. I guess, in case you're wondering, I'm a south bore." a couple people chuckle. "Not crippled, I'm a scientist and I'm the world's foremost authority on Herpetology. Reptiles for those of you who don't know. But like the Parkinson's patient who watches on horror as bodies," he continues on about how a world would be better without weakness. Then he asks, "Does anyone want to venture a guess how?"

A boy in the front raises his hand. Dr. Connors calls on him and he answers, "Stem cells?"

Me and Gwen exchange looks, knowing that's not the answer. I think I might have an idea, but this is the intern's day, not mine.

"Not quite, but the solution I'm thinking of is more... radical." Dr. Connors says. "No one?"

"Cross-species genetics." a familiar voice answers. The people part to look at the person who spoke.

I smile. It's Peter.

"A person get's Parkinson's when the... brain cells that produce dopamine start to disappear." Peter says. "But a zebrafish has the ability to regenerate cells on command. And if you somehow give this ability to the woman you're talking about then that's that. She's," Peter smiles. "She's curing herself."

"Yeah, you'll just have to look past the gills on her neck." some guy says and everyone chuckles of laughs.

Dr. Connors looks impressed. "That's... and you are?"

That's when I realize he wasn't here for the internship. He sneaked in. So I spoke for him.

"He's um... one best at Midtown's Science." I told him.

He looks back us. "Really?"

I nod. "Ah hum. He's second I believe."

"Second?" Peter repeats.

I look at him with a smile. "Second." I confirm.

"You sure about that?"

"Positive."

Dr. Connor's phone rings and he checks it. "I'm afraid duty calls. But I'll leave you in the more capable hands of miss Stacy and miss Memphis. Nice meeting you all."

Gwen gathers everyone around a holographic demonstration while I sneak my way towards the back. I stand next to Peter and poke his shoulder.

"Since when did you wear glasses?" I ask.

He grins. "Since now, actually."

I look to his bage which says _Rodrigo Guevara_. "Well, hola."

Peter looks down to his bage and smiles. I bit my lip. _That smile... ohmigosh..._ "Oh yeah. Forgot about that. I work here." he notices that I'm about to laugh and quickly says, "No I don't. I don't know why I said that because... wait do you work here?"

I shake my head. "Nope. Just helping out miss Stacy. Brother's orders. But why are you _really_ here?"

"I-I love science." I don't know whether to believe him or not.

"Ah huh." I look to the tour group behind me, then back to him. "I swear if you get me or Gwen in trouble, I'm gonna get you."

He chuckles at my threat. "Okay, I promise. I'll stay with you."

_Dammit... this boy knows how to make me smile... and then blush._


	5. Investigation

**Thanks for 7 favorites and 10 follows in about a week! You guys are the greatest, amazing readers ever! *hugs* Sorry that this might be a bit short. I'll update later today or tomorrow. **

* * *

**C****н****αρ****тєя 5: I****ην****єѕт****ιgα****т****ιση**  
**"**Iт ιѕ ву ∂συвтιηg тнαт ωє cσмє тσ ιηνєѕтιgαтє, αη∂ ву ιηνєѕтιgαтιηg тнαт ωє яєcσgηιzє тнє тяυтн." Pєтєя Aвєℓαя∂

**Cнαρтєя ****Sσηg****: ****Tнє ****Sтσяу ****Lєƒт ****Uηтσ****ℓ∂ - ****Eνєяу ****Aνєηυє**  
_"Everything you own_  
_in a suitcase by the door._  
_The words that keep you home,_  
_are failing._  
_Everything we take_  
_out in anger._  
_Eventually we'll break,_  
_Down to answers._  
_That are ringing in my head._  
_Slow down,_  
_take a deep breath._  
_We can't give up tonight._  
_Is it right to sit and watch this die?_  
_We're slowly letting go._  
_Like its better left alone._  
_So erase the damages we've made._  
_The story left untold is better than you know._  
_Ow, is better than you know._  
_Of all the nights we spent wrapped in blankets,_  
_the mattress on the floor we now hold sacred._  
_You were my best friend._  
_Slow down,_  
_take a deep breath._  
_We can't give up tonight._  
_Is it right to sit and watch this die?_  
_We're slowly letting go._  
_Like its better left alone._  
_So erase the damages we've made._  
_The story left untold is better than you know._  
_OW-OW-OW-OW-OW_  
_So much more to say,_  
_suspended in the air._  
_Between the truth and rights in place,_  
_spilling over everything._  
_Before you slip away._  
_Before you slip away from me._  
_Slow down._  
_Is it right to sit and watch this die?_  
_We're slowly letting go._  
_Its better left alone._  
_So erase the damages we've made._  
_The story left untold is better than you know._  
_Is it right to sit and watch this die?_  
_We're slowly letting go._  
_Like its better left alone._  
_So erase the damages we've made._  
_The story left untold is better than you know."_

* * *

**PETER PARKER'S P.O.V**

I ended up leaving the group when Hallie went to the bathroom. When I bumped into that guy and saw the file with the same symbol as the one I found when looking through my dad's stuff, I decided to investigate.

Knowing I was a sort of intern, I still followed him. He could have the answers to something dealing with my dad. I want anything and everything about it.

I made sure to keep some distance away just so he won't think I'm following him. The guy approaches a door and enters in a code. I watch as two guys with a suit and yellow gloves walk out with the guy and leave the room.

After I made sure no one was looking, I made it towards the door and entered in the same pass code. The door opened and I slipped inside.

When I walked in I was literally in awe. All around me things were being created, perfected, and they looked so cool!

One door caught my eye though. It was giving off a purple glow with a machine slowly spinning something around and around. I entered the room and tried to figure out what it was that the machine was spinning.

They were spider webs. Everywhere spiders were spinning their webs and moving around. I struck one of the web strands and it made sound like a guitar would make. Then it stopped which made my eyes go wide. The machine let the spiders drop. And I was right under them.

I tried not to squirm as the spiders fell onto me but it just felt so weird. I swiped them off as best I could. I took a deep breath and looked around to see if there were anymore. I was fine.

Leaving the room, I walked down the hallway casually. A certain brunette was looking around frantically and when she spotted me... the glare she gave me was murderous.

Hallie walked up to me and held out her hand. "The bage."

I try to give her a smile but she didn't buy it. "S-sorry." I took of the bage as I felt something crawling up my neck. I decided to ignore.

"I'll call you later when Luke gets of work." Hallie tells me before walking away.

As I wave I felt something bite me and I let slip an, "Ow!" which caused Hallie to look back at me with a weird look. I shrugged it off as my hands went to around my neck. I scratched at it to see if anything was there. I couldn't feel anything but if there wasn't anything there then... what bit me?

xxXxx

**HALLIE MEMPHIS' P.O.V**

When I got a call around eleven almost twelve from Peter's aunt about him not being home, I flipped. He was missing when I got back to the group but I thought he was talking to Dr. Connors or something. But when he came from the 'forbidden' hallway as I call it- because I've never been down there -I knew something was up.

"Miss Parker are you still there?" I ask, slipping on a light hoodie and Toms.

"Y-yes." she replies, her voice full of worry. "Do you think he's alright?"

"Hopefully." I mumble. I run into Luke's room and tell him about Peter missing. Of course he sleepily says something about be home by two which surprises me. I call back Peter's aunt and tell her I'll be right over.

When I make it to the Parker house, I didn't have to knock. His aunt was already at the door, along with his uncle dressed in bed clothes.

"Hi." I wave shyly.

"Has he called you at all?" his uncle questions.

I shake my head. "No. Has he called you?"

They both shoke their heads. Mr. Parker offers me a seat at the dinning room table. Once I sit down, I rest my hand on my chin and look at the table.

_What if something happened to him?_ a voice in my head says.

I quickly dismiss it. _Peter's fine._ I keep telling myself.

But the voice keeps coming back.

_What if he's hurt? What if he's getting mugged? Or being beaten up?_

I bit my lip, shaking my head. _He's fine._ I keep repeating. _I know he is._

_He could be in an alleyway, covered in bruises from being mugged. Or he's out drinking somewhere, with his hands all over-_

"Hallie," a voice brings me out of the argument in my mind. "Are you okay?"

I look up to see Mrs. Parker who has comforting eyes. I nod. "I-I'm fine. Just worried as all."

Peter's uncle chuckles. "You sure about that?"

I take a deep breath. "Pretty sure."

The thoughts keep coming back. Louder and louder each time they float around my mind. Then I'm finally convinced, what if something _did _happen? What if he _is_ hurt?

Surely he would've called his aunt or uncle. Maybe me but...

Just as I'm about to break down into hysterics, the door opens and Peter walks in. He notices his aunt and uncle first then me.

The argument in my head stops and my eyes flash to him. No bruises, no cuts, no nothing. He was fine. He was _okay_.

I found myself jumping up from the chair and flinging my arms around his neck. The questions were silenced. The voice in my head gone. Peter hesitantly wraps his arms around me, resting his head on top of mine.

I clutched onto his jacket. "You're okay."

"Sorry I kept you awake." he whispers.

"It's fine." I pull away, even though I didn't want to. Peter's hands slowly remove from around me and go to his side.

"We were so worried." his aunt tells him, a hint of anger in her voice.

Peter nods. "I know, I'm sorry. Watch it!" he grabs onto something just as his aunt and I gasp. I realize that my hand was still clutching his jacket, so I pulled away, shoving my hands into my pocket.

"T-that's a fly Peter." she tells him, shocked. He looks at the fly in his hand with a shocked look on his face as well.

He releases it. "Yeah... I'm so sorry I kept you guys up. I'm insensitive, a bad friend, irresponsible... I'm hungry."

I look to his aunt then to his uncle. "Is he always like this?"

They shake their heads in response.

"Good to know." I say.

Peter goes into the fridge, bringing out what looks like meatloaf, and eats it.

"Drinking?" his aunt suggests.

"I don't think so." Peter's uncle shakes his head.

"This is really good meatloaf." Peter says with his mouth full. "This beats all of the meatloaf."

His aunt leans towards his uncle and whispers, "Something is very wrong."

He nods. "Yeah. Nobody likes your meatloaf."

She turns to glare at him just as Peter grabbed mostly everything he could fit into his hands and made his way towards the stairs. I went to catch something that almost dropped but he balanced it pretty well on his arm.

"I got it." Peter tells me.

"I'll see you later then." I wave at him then his guardians.

"Thanks for coming over Hallie." his aunt smiles.

I shrug. "No problem."

I wave to them before walking back to my apartment under the brightly light New York night sky.


	6. Acting a Little Weird

**Um... hi. So, how's it going? Good? Good. ...hmm look at that weather!**

* * *

**C****н****αρ****тєя 6: Acт****ιηg α Lι****тт****ℓ****є Wє****ι****яd**  
"Wση∂єяωαℓℓ: Sσмєσηє ωнσ уσυ ƒιη∂ уσυяѕєℓƒ тнιηкιηg αвσυт αℓℓ тнє тιмє, тнє ρєяѕση ωнσ уσυ cσмєρℓєтєтℓу ιηƒαтυαтє∂ ωιтн." Tυмвℓя

**Cн****αρ****тєя S****σηg: C****я****υ****ѕн - D****ανιd**** A****яcн****υ****ℓ****єт****α**  
_"__I hung up the phone tonight__._  
_Something happened for the first time__._  
_Deep inside__..._  
_It was a rush__,_  
_w__hat a rush__._  
_'Cause the possibility__,_  
_t__hat you would ever feel the same way_  
_a__bout me__._  
_It's just too much__._  
_Just too much__._  
_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
_All I ever think about is you__._  
_You got me hypnotized__,_  
_s__o mesmerized__._  
_And I've just got to know__,_  
_d__o you ever think_  
_w__hen you're all alone__,_  
_All that we could be?_  
_Where this thing could go?_  
_Am I crazy or falling in love?_  
_Is it real or just another crush?_  
_Do you catch a breath__,_  
_w__hen I look at you?_  
_Are you holding back__,_  
_l__ike the way I do?_  
_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away__._  
_But I know this crush ain't going__,_  
_a__way__._  
_Going away__._  
_Has it ever crossed your mind__,_  
_w__hen we're hanging,_  
_s__pending time, girl, are we just friends?_  
_Is there more?_  
_Is there more? (Is there more)_  
_See it's a chance we've gotta take__,_  
_'__c__ause I believe that we can make this_  
_i__nto something that'll last__,_  
_l__ast forever__._  
_Forever__._  
_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
_(Why do I keep running)_  
_All I ever think about is you__._  
_(All I ever think about)_  
_You got me hypnotized__._  
_(Hypnotized)_  
_So mesmerized__._  
_(mesmerized)_  
_And I've just got to know__,_  
_Do you ever think (ever think)_  
_When your all alone (all alone)_  
_All that we could be,_  
_Where this thing could go (goooo)_  
_Am __I __crazy or falling in love, (crazy)_  
_Is this real or just another crush (another crush)_  
_Do you catch a breath,_  
_When __I__ look at you,_  
_Are you holding back,_  
_Like the way __I__ do,_  
_'__Cause __I__'m tryin__'__ tryin__'__ to walk away,_  
_But __I__ know this crush ain__'__t going__._  
_Away ya ya ya yaaa (this crush ain't)_  
_Going away ya ya ya yaaa (goin' away)_  
_Going away ya ya ya yaaa (when you're all alone__)_  
_All that we could be,_  
_Where this thing could go (going awayyyy)_  
_Going away ya ya ya yaaa__."_

* * *

**HALLIE MEMPHIS' P.O.V**

I was helping out one of Julez's friends who was painting something for the school. I was adding little decorations with swirls, zig-zag lines, and little polka dots. Peter sat in front of me as we talked about random things like our favorite games, movies, stuff like that.

"You did that on purpose Flash!" the girl exclaims just as the paint ruins a part of the poster. Peter stands to help out the girl. I was about to resume my drawing when I saw a basketball fly towards Peter and the girl. Right when I was about to warn them, Peter grabs the ball with ease, as if he had tape on his fingers.

I look up at him. Did he have glue or tape on his fingers? The girl looks at him with wide eyes.

"Give it up Parker." Oh, let me hit Flash. After what he's done to Peter, Julez, and Julez's friend, I just wanted to shove his face into a locker.

Peter looks to me then to Flash. "Yeah, one second." He gives me his camera and turns around to Flash and the rest of the basketball players.

This is bad plan. I can tell.

He rolls the ball around in his palms and looks towards the idiot Flash. "Why don't you take it from me?"

Flash sort of laughs as him an Peter become face to face. I look to Peter who has a confident smirk on his face. He holds to ball out for him. "Go ahead. Take it."

The bully goes to take it but Peter pulls it back right at the last second and into his other hand. Flash goes for it again but this time Peter switches it to his other hand and into the air. They do it again but when Flash turns around, Peter throws the ball at his back and catches it again.

_Oohs_ and laughs fill the gym. I exchange looks with Julez and the girl. "Woah."

"Heh," Julez grins. "No wonder he's your boyfriend."

A blush rises to my checks as I glare at her. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Yeah, but you wish." Oh, you don't know the half of it Julez.

"Wait," the girl says, "you and him are going out?"

I shake my head, letting my hair cover my blush. "No."

When I look back to Peter and Flash, Peter is just messing with him while Flash is becoming frustrated.

Flash backs up when he couldn't get the ball from Peter, with an angry look on his face. "C'mon bring it Parker!"

Peter runs past Flash, pushing him down, and jumps up into the air. It seems as the world goes into slow motion as the ball goes into the goal, and the glass on the backboard breaks. Peter lands on the ground safely with glass falling around him.

Everyone is dead silent until the principle's voice is heard. "Mister Parker!"

When Peter leaves everyone resumes their conversations, mostly about what just happened.

Julez grins and then laughs. "And he's a total badass. You pick the good one's Hallie."

"Shut up Julez."

xxXxx

Right now I was being dragged along with some of Jessica's old friends who are like family to Julez. Geez, it's like she knows the whole school! Although they were basically me, but 10x crazier.

One guy, Sam I think his name was, was dancing along with a Justin Timberlake song doing those sort of robot moves. He kept twisting around his snap back and laughing.

I saw him kept glancing at Julez and I grinned. I poked her in her side and looked towards Sam. She wiggled her eyebrows and giggled.

"Dirty minded." I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon everyone! Let's dance!" Sam yelled. A couple people who were still at school or just now leaving chuckled or ignored him.

Julez grabbed my hand and we started to do a sort of fancy dance to some popular song. We both burst out laughing and pulled away. They continued their way out of the school and I noticed that Peter and his uncle were staring at me.

I made on of those, '_Oh shit, they saw me, act natural_' looks and rolled back and forth of the balls of my feet. "So... about that weather..."

"Nice to see you again Hallie." his uncle waved and nodded at Peter before leaving.

Peter looked at me and laughed. "What type of dance was that?"

I shoke my head, laughing as well. "I have no idea."

"Crazy friends." he commented.

"I know."

We stand there for a bit, looking around, then looking at each other.

"So did you-" "Do you want to-" we both say at the same time. Both of us chuckle and say, "You first. No you first!"

I bit my lip to try and stop laughing. "Okay, you first." Peter says with smile.

"Okay." I giggle. "Did you get expelled?"

"No, but I have to do community service."

"Oh... now you."

He chuckles nervously. "D-did you wanna... I dunno..."

As he continues I smile at him, "I don't know... maybe... something or something else ya know..."

"Anything is good." I nod. _Did he just ask me out on a date?_

"Really?"

"Positive."

"Okay." we both laugh again. "But not today."

I agree. "I've got something to do with Luke today."

Both of us start to walk away. "Then maybe Saturday or something?"

"Totally." I wave at him as I walked down the hallway. As I keep walking, I turn to look back at me see Peter looking at me. Shyly, I smile and wave again before biting my lip and turning back.

_I have a date with Peter Parker. _

When I was out of the school, I skipped my whole way home.

xxXxx

I was watching the rest of the Walking Dead, reading a Percy Jackson book when I heard a knock at my window. At first I ignored it, thinking it was a bird or something.

_Knock_.

Turning the page, I kept ignoring the noise. I looked back up at the TV to see Daryl killing a walker.

_Knock._

Ignore it Hallie. It's just an eager bird wanting to see a badass guy kill zombies

_Knock! Knock!_

"Oh my fucking-" I ran to the window and threw it open. I expected to see a stupid pigeon, but I instead I saw someone who I think I wouldn't see at night.

"Peter?!"

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger and for the shortness! I'll update sometime later. And if not well... I might update tomorrow.**


	7. Anyone to Talk to

**Has anyone else seen the trailer for the Amazing Spider-Man 2? Ohmigosh I almost died. I love any Marvel and D.C. movie. But Spider-Man is my second favorite. The Flash is my first. :)**

* * *

**C****н****αρ****тєя 7: Aηуσηє тσ Tαℓк тσ**  
"I ηєνєя мєαηт тσ ∂єρєη∂ ση уσυ, ση αηуσηє, вєcαυѕє I ρяσмιѕє∂ тнαт I ωσυη∂ ηєνєя ƒєєℓ тнιѕ ωαу. Bυт ησω мαувє I ηєє∂ уσυ тнє ωαу тнє єαятн ηєє∂ѕ тнє ѕυη тσ ѕєє αησтнєя ∂αу." Uηкησωη

**C****н****αρ****тєя S****σηg: Sα****у [G****ℓ****єє C****α****ѕт]**  
_"Take all of your wasted honor._  
_Every little past frustration._  
_Take all of your so called problems._  
_Better put 'em in quotations._  
_Say what you need to say._  
_Say what you need to say._  
_Say what you need to say._  
_Say what you need to say._  
_Say what you need to say._  
_Say what you need to say._  
_Say what you need to say._  
_Say what you need to say._  
_Walkin' like a one man army._  
_Fightin' with the shadows in your head._  
_Livin' up the same old moment._  
_Knowin' you'd be better off instead,_  
_if you could only..._  
_Say what you need to say._  
_Say what you need to say._  
_Say what you need to say._  
_Say what you need to say._  
_Say what you need to say._  
_Say what you need to say._  
_Say what you need to say._  
_Say what you need to say._  
_Have no fear for givin' in._  
_Have no fear for giving over._  
_You better know that in the end, _  
_it's better to say too much_  
_than never to say what you need to say again._  
_Even if your hands are shaking,_  
_and your faith is broken._  
_Even as the eyes are closin',_  
_do it with a heart wide open._  
_Wide heart!_  
_Say what you need to say._  
_Say what you need to say._  
_Say what you need to say._  
_Say what you need to say._  
_Say what you need to say._  
_Say what you need to say._  
_Say what you need to,_  
_Say what you need to,_  
_Say what you need to say.(Oh say what)_  
_Say what you need to say .(Oh say what)_  
_Say what you need to say.(Oh say what)_  
_Say what you need to say.(Oh say what)_  
_Say what you need to say.(Oh say what)_  
_Say what you need to say.(Oh say what)_  
_Say what you need to say.(Oh say what)_  
_Say what you need to say. (Oh say)_  
_Say what you need to say.(Oh say what)_  
_Say what you need to say.(Oh say what)_  
_Say what you need to say.(Oh say what)_  
_Say what you need to say."_

* * *

**HALLIE MEMPHIS' P.O.V**

I look at Peter with wide eyes. His eyes trail from my cupcake pajama shorts to my frizzy pony tail.

"W-what are you doing?" I ask breathless.

"I came to see you." he replies with a shrug and a small smile.

"But I mean," I gulped. "My room's on the top floor. How'd you get up here?"

Peter grinned. "Magic."

I finally was able to breath again as I hit his shoulder.

"Ow," he pouts, rubbing his shoulder. I stick my tongue out at him.

"So, why are you really here?"

"I needed a place to cool off."

"And you came here?"

He nodded. "Yup. Now, come on, I want to show you something."

I look to Peter then towards my door. Should I stay here, ignoring my sense of adventure and keep watching the Walking Dead? Or should I follow my crush and probably have the time of my life?

With a grin, I nodded. "Lemme get a jacket first." I picked up one of the sweaters I had, and went back to the window.

"Are we going through the window or-"

"Do you trust me?" he asks, holding out his hand.

I nod slowly and take his hand. He pulls me out of my window and wraps an arm around my waist. "Peter, what are you-"

He smiled. "You said you trusted me."

"I do, but-"

Peter leans in towards my ear and whispers, "Just close your eyes."

I obey, closing my eyes as he tightens his grip around my waist. I suddenly felt as if I was flying as a wish of air whipped through my clothes and hair. I wanted to scream out from the feeling I had in my stomach - the excitement and thrill - but my feet had already touched the ground.

When I opened my eyes I looked to Peter. "How did you do that?"

"Remember what I said, magic." he grins, removing his hand from my waist.

As we walked down the busy streets of New York, he explains to me about the _real _reason why he came to my house. He was discussing something with Doctor Connors and forget to pick his aunt up. He got all quiet when he talked about what his uncle said to him, that his dad was supposed to tell him.

"Was your aunt mad at you?" I ask.

He shoke his head. "No. She was trying to defend me and said she was fine with it. But my uncle..." I saw the angry flash in his eyes.

"Hey," I look up at him and found myself slipping my hand into his, gripping it tightly. "Don't think about the bad things. Think about the good things."

Peter smiled and looked down at our hands. He intertwined our fingers before meeting my eyes again.

We make our way towards a convenient store. Peter grabs a chocolate milk and asks if I want anything. I shake my head, "I'm good."

He walks up to the register. I stand beside him.

"2.07," the guy at the register says.

Peter pulls out two dollars and a nickel.

"Uh, it's 2.07." the guy repeats. "You're holding up the line."

"Yeah, no I know." he response, taking a couple pennies from the change box next to the cash register. He tosses the change next to the dollar bills and the guy shakes his head.

"No." he says, taking the change and putting back into the box. "You can _leave_ a penny, but you can't take a penny."

"Wha-" Peter looks at the change but the guy interrupts him.

"You can leave a penny any time. You have to spend ten dollars to take a penny." the guy explains. "Store policy. You gonna pay you're holding up my line."

Rude much?

Peter shrugs. "I don't have two cents."

I really don't like the cash register dude right now. "You don't have enough money to afford your milk just move aside. What daddy didn't give you enough milk money today?"

I feel Peter tense a bit as I squeeze his hand.

"C'mon man, it's just two cents-" he's interrupted _again_ by the dude.

"Just step aside kid." Peter grabs his money as the dude behind us puts his six pack on the counter. As we are about to leave, I look up to Peter and try to calm him down. the dude with the six pack knocks something down, causing the cash register dude to go, "Really?!"

Both Peter and I look back to them. The register dude bends down to pick it up, while the guy with the six pack jacks the money from the register, and tosses Peter his milk. He rushes out of the store just as Peter and I leave.

The register guy runs out yelling, "Hey stop that guy!" he looks to us and says, "Hey guys, little help?"

Peter shrugs. "Not my policy."

As we continue our way up the street I look up at Peter. "Well, someone's being a total badass today."

He chuckles. "Whaddya mean?"

"I mean first that ball game with Flash, then when we jumped down from the top floor of my apartment building, and then that just now." I grin. "You are learning the badassery ways."

"Are you the leader or something?"

"Eh, I prefer the term president."

Peter laughs. "So, I'm now apart of the group?"

I nodded. "Yep!"

We both laughed and immediately stopped when we heard a gunshot. I exchange looks with Peter before following towards where we heard the gunshot.

After we cross the road, I start to notice the person laying on the concrete. So does Peter. He rushes forward as my hand flies to my mouth. It's his uncle.

Peter screams out, "Call an ambulance!" as tears stream down his face. He places his hands over the gunshot wound and cries.

A couple tears slide down my face as I pull out my phone and dial 9-1-1.

"Hello, 9-1-1. What's your emergency?"

I struggle to regain my breath. "Some guy just got shot." I tell them the address and they tell me to stay strong. After they hang up, I kneel next to Peter. He's full on crying now with his face red.

He turns to look at me and I pulled him into my arms. He cries into my shoulder, gripping onto my sweater. I run my fingers through his hair as I start to cry too.

When the ambulance comes, a police man drives both of us to Peter's house. They stay and question his aunt if they knew the guy that shot her husband.

Peter leaned against the door frame, clutching onto my hand tightly.

I take a deep breath and lean my head against his shoulder. He leans his against mine as well. We listen on their conversation about the attacker.

The policemen turn to leave after about thirty minutes.

"Hey can I see that?" Peter asks, pointing to the sketch on the attacker. The police man nods and hands it to Peter.

He holds it in his hands and stares at it. The cries from his aunt May fill the living room. Peter goes up to his room, and I follow him. I just wanted to make sure that we was okay.

I heard a couple buttons being pressed as the voice of his uncle came from his phone. I softly knock on his door. "Peter?"

"Just go." I heard him whisper.

"Peter-"

"Just go!" I jump a bit. It was the grief getting to him but I wasn't giving up that easily. I lay my head against the door and say, "If you ever need anyone to talk, I'm here."

And with that I left his house. I slipped into my apartment and checked on Luke. He was fast asleep, so I didn't have to worry about him being mad at me for being gone a long time.

I throw my sweater in the hamper and change into a different tank top before slipping into bed. I hoped Peter was alright. And that the grief didn't get to him. But mostly that he and his aunt were okay.


	8. I Feel Alone

**Sorry for not updating for a couple days. I've been having a little bit of trouble with FF document manager + school.**

**I would also like to thank EvilCheesecake137 and Juniorstarcatcher for reviewing every single chapter and thanks to the 11 favorites and 16 follows for the story. That really means a lot. :) And I hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry if it's a bit short. I didn't know how to make a _good_filler chapter. **

* * *

**C****н****αρ****тєя 8****: I F****єє****ℓ**** A****ℓ****ση****є**  
"I ∂ση'т ωαηт тσ вє αℓσηє, I ∂ση'т ωαηт тσ вє ℓєƒт αℓσηє." Aυ∂яєу Hєρвυяη

**C****н****αρ****тєя S****σηg: T****нє L****ση****є****ℓ****у - Cня****ι****ѕт****ιηα P****єяя****ι**  
_"2am; where do I begin?_  
_Crying off my face again._  
_The silent sound of loneliness_  
_wants to follow me to bed._  
_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most._  
_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well._  
_Dancing slowly in an empty room,_  
_can the lonely take the place of you?_  
_I sing myself a quiet lullaby._  
_Let you go and let the lonely in,_  
_to take my heart again._  
_Too afraid to go inside,_  
_for the pain of one more loveless night._  
_But the loneliness will stay with me,_  
_and hold me til I fall asleep._  
_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most._  
_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well._  
_Dancing slowly in an empty room,_  
_can the lonely take the place of you?_  
_I sing myself a quiet lullaby._  
_Let you go and let the lonely in,_  
_to take my heart again._  
_Broken pieces of_  
_a barely breathing story._  
_Where there once was love,_  
_now there's only me and the lonely._  
_Dancing slowly in an empty room,_  
_can the lonely take the place of you?_  
_I sing myself a quiet lullaby._  
_Let you go and let the lonely in,_  
_to take my heart again."_

* * *

**PETER PARKER'S P.O.V**

Pulling my knees up to my chest once more, I let the tears slip from my eyes. As I kept listening to my voice mails, I couldn't stop crying.

Uncle Ben ... he was actually ... gone ...

I buried my head into my elbow and continued to cry. I felt my phone buzz between my fingers but I didn't bother to see who it was.

It happened again and this time I craned my neck to see the familiar name, _Hallie Memphis_ with a picture of her from the yearbook staff.

I remembered what I had told her earlier...

_"Peter?" I heard Hallie's voice ask, but I was too pained to say anything. It felt as if my whole world was crumbling apart._

_I finally managed to whisper, "Just go." It pained me to say that as well. _

_"Peter-" she tried._

_"Just go!" the tears streamed faster down my checks as I continued to ignore Hallie. This, Uncle Ben's death, and ignoring her literally pained me. _

_Before she left I heard her say, "If you ever need anyone to talk, I'm here."_

I needed her more than anything. Aunt May was in her own secluded area, crying her eyes out, so I couldn't ask her. It would hurt both of us too much.

The third time my phone buzzed, I answered it with a hoarse, "Hello?"

"Peter," I heard Hallie on the other line sigh. "I thought you weren't going-"

"I need you." my brain automatically says.

It took her a couple moments to respond. "W-what?"

I gulp, brushing away a tear. "H-Hallie, I-I-I know that I've been i-ignoring you ... but I-I need you. P-please."

She doesn't take long to reply. "I'll be there in a couple minutes."

Hallie hangs up and my thoughts keep coming back to Uncle Ben. Memories of when I was child flooded through my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about it was my fault. If I didn't split with the group ... if I would've stayed with Hallie ... I've I would've picked up Aunt May or not have messed around with Flash ... I screwed up. That was it. I screwed up, _big_ time.

There was a knock at my bedroom door which made my eyes flash towards it. "Peter?" Hallie's voice questioned from the other side.

Taking the sleeves of my hoodie, I tried to wipe away the fresh tears, but when I catch sight of my red face in the mirror, I knew there was no use. Hallie slowly entered my room and looked to me.

I was on the ground, leaning against the wall near the window, with a blanket draped over me. She walked over to me and crouched down. Sitting down next to me, she brought her soft fingertips to my face and brushed away the tears that were already starting to form.

It felt as if I was possessed, but I suddenly wrapped my arms around her middle and cried into her shoulder. Hallie stroked my hair as I continued to cry and cry.

"Sshh Peter." she soothed, running her fingers through my hair. "I'm here. I promise I'll stay with you."

Pulling away to look at her, I remembered where she got that from. It was the day I snuck into Oscorp. I promised to stay with her. But I broke that promise.

As if she read my mind, she shoke her head. "No, you didn't Peter. You're here with me now."

I opened my mouth to reply but all I managed to say was a sob. I saw the tears well up in her eyes as well as she placed her hands on either side of my face. I held her close to me, as if she was going to disappear any moment. Like Uncle Ben did.

Another sob escaped my lips and the tears came once more. I never felt this broken before. Uncle Ben was like a sort of father figure ... and without him it was like I never had a father before.

A couple hours passed by and it was just me and Hallie, holding each other as cries and sobs were heard around the room. She never left my side. Not even for a second. She was always there, whispering, "It's going to be okay." into my ear, and holding onto me tightly.

Now that she was here, I didn't want her to leave. Somehow she was like a sort of ... glue. She was helping me stay on the surface of not loosing myself.

Throughout my tears, I looked into her golden brown eyes, and whispered, "Thank you."

She nodded in response and continued to stroke my hair. "I'll always be here."

In that moment, I found myself pulling away to look at her. To _really_ look at her. Her eyes were searching mine - they were a golden brown, as if a warm fire were burning underneath them. Her brown locks - they went past her shoulders and had a light red and blond tint to them, as if she dyed it - were stuck to her face from the tears.

Our faces were pressed together - forehead against forehead, nose against nose, and breathes against each other's faces. All I wanted to do was lean in and kiss her. Oh, how much I wanted to feel the taste of her lips against mine.

I couldn't tell if she noticed the pounding in my chest from my heart. I've never been this close to her before. And now that I was, I didn't want to be anywhere else.

Her eyes fluttered shut as our lips almost touched for a brief moment. I felt the electricity, just from the little contact before I-

Hallie's phone went off and both of us pulled away. She met my eyes for a couple seconds before answering. I let slip a small non-humorous laugh. It was as if a mountain was set between us. As if we never wanted to kiss ... but I know I wanted to.

If her phone didn't go off, would she have still kissed me? Or was it all in the moment? Did Hallie Memphis really like me?

"I'm sorry," she says, after putting her phone in her jeans pocket. "Luke is telling me to get home. He's pissed at me for being here for a couple hours."

A couple hours? Was that how longs it was?

She placed a hand on my shoulder, which almost made me melt at the contact. "Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded. "Y-yeah. Thanks for being here."

Hallie smiled. "As I said," she leaned forehead towards my ear, "I'll always be here." At first I thought she was going to kiss my check but instead she pecked my lips.

She was gone before my brain even registered that her lips had touched mine. It was the second time that happened - and even then, it was still brief. But it was still that small touch that sent shivers through my body. I'd never felt this way about _anyone_ before.

All I knew was that: she gave me shivers - or as girls call it in chick flick movies, butterflies - made my heart and stomach flip every time she talked, laughed, or smiled, and always found a way to make me smile - whether it was telling stupid jokes, or playing video games.

I bit my lip with a small smile. I no longer had a crush on her.

I like Hallie Memphis. And I have no idea how to tell her.


	9. Not Answering

**Sorry guys I haven't been able to update! I'm having my final term papers this week and it's just hectic. But thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! It really means a lot!**

* * *

**Ƈ****н****αρ****тєя 9: Ɲ****σ****т A****η****ѕ****ω****єя****ιηg**  
"Nσ σηє ƒαℓℓѕ ιη ℓσνє ву cнσιcє, ιт ιѕ ву cнαηcє. Nσ σηє ѕтαуѕ ιη ℓσνє ву cнαηcє, ιт ιѕ ву ωσяк. Aη∂ ησ σηє ƒαℓℓѕ συт σƒ ℓσνє ву cнαηcє, ιт ιѕ ву cнσιcє." Uηкησωη, Tυмвℓя

**C****н****αρ****тєя S****σηg: W****є F****συη**** Lσν****є - R****ι****н****αηηα ƒ****т. C****α****ℓ****νιη Hα****яя****ι****ѕ (B****σ****уcє A****ν****є****ηυ****є)**  
_"It's like you're screaming, and no one can hear._  
_You almost feel ashamed,_  
_that someone could be that important._  
_That without them, you feel like nothing._  
_No one will ever understand how much it hurts._  
_You feel hopeless; like nothing can save you._  
_And when it's over, and it's gone._  
_You almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back,_  
_so that you could have the good._  
_Yellow diamonds in the light._  
_Now we're standing side by side,_  
_as your shadow crosses mine._  
_What it takes to come alive._  
_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny,_  
_but I've gotta let it go._  
_We found love in a hopeless place._  
_We found love in a hopeless place._  
_We found love in a hopeless place._  
_We found love in a hopeless place._  
_Shine a light through an open door._  
_Love and life I will divide._  
_Turn away 'cause I need you more,_  
_feel the heartbeat in my mind._  
_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny,_  
_but I've gotta let it go._  
_We found love in a hopeless place._  
_We found love in a hopeless place._  
_We found love in a hopeless place._  
_We found love in a hopeless place._  
_Yellow diamonds in the light._  
_Now we're standing side by side,_  
_as your shadow crosses mine. (mine, mine, mine)_  
_We found love in a hopeless place._  
_We found love in a hopeless place._  
_We found love in a hopeless place._  
_We found love in a hopeless place._  
_We found love in a hopeless place._  
_We found love in a hopeless place._  
_We found love in a hopeless place._  
_We found love in a hopeless place."_

* * *

**HALLIE MEMPHIS' P.O.V**

I guess you could say, I've been avoiding Peter. I don't know why, but after we almost _kissed_...

I shoke my head. I couldn't... I mean, it seemed as if he wanted to kiss back but after I left he didn't call or even text me. Or at school, he didn't even look at me, as if I was some sort of disease he couldn't bear with.

So when I finally heard the familiar ring tone I set for when Peter called, I ignored it. It seemed as if he didn't need me anymore, so why should I even bother?

Julez didn't even know what was wrong with me. It was like I was unresponsive to anything. Even the Walking Dead.

Right now I was walking through the hallways of the school, and right past Peter's locker where he stood. Shaking my head, I walked a bit faster, hoping he didn't notice me.

"Hallie," I bit my lip at the all so familiar voice, the one that made my heart flutter, the one that made my head go into a world of buzzing. I turned my head a bit to see Peter, looking at me with pleading eyes.

He looked worse than usual - eyes bloodshot, hair messed up, and face puffy. The tears started to well up in my eyes, as did the anger for him ignoring me did too. I couldn't... I just... I couldn't.

He reached out to place a hand on my shoulder, but I shoke my head, moving away. "I-I'm sorry. I just can't."

Before he could say anything, I walked away as quickly as I could until I heard everyone gasp. At first I thought it was me, but then I saw Peter pushing Flash up against the lockers.

Peter let him from his grasp and walked off. I went the other way, taking the long way to my apartment. Apparently the world hates me because that's when Peter decided to take the long way as well.

"Hallie." he tried, but I clutched my bag tighter, walking away faster and faster throughout each step. "Hallie. Hallie stop!"

I turn right around on my heel. "Why?"

"Because I need to talk to you."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, so now you want to talk? I thought you wanted to ignore me."

He sighed. "I didn't mea it-"

"Or not calling or texting me after we..." I look away from his eyes. I couldn't take the look on his face that showed hurt and loneliness. I sniffled, furiously wiping away a stray tear. "It doesn't matter. Because I get it that now, you don't want to talk to me."

"Hallie-"

"Don't." I gulp, the tears already starting to come. "Don't."

"Hallie!" I hear him yell, just as I made it towards my apartment. Luke looks up at my red face just as walk in, and starts to question it, but I rush up to my room and lock the door.

I threw my bag against the wall and flop onto my bed. So this what it feels like when you're heartbroken...

You can't breathe.

You can't think straight.

They're the only thing running through your mind.

And most of all, any memory of them, or what they did, causes a sharp pain, like heartburn - _literally_ - in your chest.

Suddenly I regretted everything I said. I didn't mean to brush him off - and I shouldn't have. He just lost his uncle. And I acted like a total bitch to him.

With the tears still streaming down my face, I realized that I might've lost Peter.

Maybe forever.

xxXxx

**PETER PARKER'S P.O.V**

I stood there on the sidewalk dumbfounded. She was mad at me, and boy could I tell. I just couldn't think to face her after we _almost kissed_ because I couldn't bare the rejection.

But she thought _I _was ignoring her.

I didn't mean for it to seem like I was, it just... happened. I thought about giving her space. That's what aunt May said.

When I finally made it home, I cried my eyes out as I've done for the last couple days. I stayed there in my room, holding my knees to my chest, just crying. It took me a while to finally regain my strength and cover aunt May with a blanket, then going back upstairs.

Staring at the WANTED photo in my hand, I decided to do something about it. I started to go into each and every alley, searching for the guy with the star tattoo. The one who killed uncle Ben.

But then I reached a familiar alleyway, where above it was Hallie's window. I climbed up the fire escape and my ears were instantly filled with the tears and sobs coming from her.

I leaned against the window, catching a glimpse of her red face, puffy eyes - I looked away. Did... did I make her cry?

"Hallie!" I heard her brother's voice call, "Time for dinner."

"I'm not hungry." Hallie replies, her voice strong as if she was never crying.

I pulled out my phone and tried calling her. Inside I heard her phone buzz, but that made the tears start up again.

So... s-so I did make her cry. I ran my fingers through my head and banged my head on the window. Hallie gasped.

My eyes widened as she came towards the window. Luckily, I made it away just in time so she couldn't catch a glimpse of me, even though I could see her from where I was.

She opened her window, looking from left to right. She sighed when she saw that nothing was there, and sat on the ledge.

I don't know how long I sat there, watching her as she wiped away her tears or stared up at the sky. When she closed her window, I left.

There was a burning inside my chest as I felt some tears well up to my eyes. I didn't mean to make her cry. It hurt me to see her in tears. It _pained_ me. I felt horrible. More than horrible. I just couldn't describe it.


	10. Why?

**Hi guys! Back with another update. So this is during Peter's transformation to Spider-Man. Just to let ya know. I'll update probably after this chapter.**

* * *

**C****н****αρ****тєя 10: Wну?**  
"Iт вєcσмєѕ αмυѕιηg ωнєη уσυ кησω ѕσмєσηє'ѕ тσтαℓℓу ℓуιηg тσ уσυ." Uηкησωη

**C****н****αρ****тєя S****σηg: Yσυ'ν****є G****σ****т T****σ Gσ - A****в****σν****є & Bєу****σηd**  
_"Dream on, little dreamer! This is how it all begins._  
_Move your feet ~ feel how sweet it is._  
_Dream on, little dreamer! Follow all your signs._  
_You got to gather up what you need._  
_You got to choose a direction._  
_And when the moment is right for you,_  
_you got to go._  
_You got to keep your ideals high._  
_You got to know that the sky belongs to no one._  
_You know you got to go!_  
_Keep on, little dreamer ~ keep hold of all that you are."_

* * *

**HALLIE MEMPHIS' P.O.V**

I started to worry when I saw Luke pacing in front of the kitchen. He rarely does that. In fact, he rarely paces unless it's something serious.

"Luke," I place a hand on my brother's shoulder, "what's wrong."

His eyes met mine and he gulps. "T-there's someone coming."

"What do you mean?" I ask. "Like a criminal or something?"

"No, no, no." he shakes his head. "Maybe someone worse."

"Who's worse than a criminal."

Luke looks down at the floor for a moment before meeting my eyes once more. "Mom."

My breath hitches. "W-w-what do you mean, mom's coming?"

He sighed. "She called about twenty minutes ago while you were in the shower. She came to visit us."

"From where? One of her exotic trips in Rio?" I roll my eyes. "Now she decided to be a parent."

"You know it's not their fault-"

"Luke, she practically _abandoned_ us. She doesn't send one damn postcard, or e-mail, or phone call until now?" You could say I was enraged. Oh yeah. _D__efinitely_ enraged.

"Hallie," Luke grabs my hands, to keep me from punching something. "It's fine. Just a day or two. Then I'll ask her to leave."

I sighed, wrapping my arms around my brother. "How can you be some calm about this?"

He chuckled, kissing the top of my head. "It's what big brother's do." he stood up from the counter, and lifted me up over his shoulder, as if we were little kids again. He threw me on the couch, taking a seat next to me, and turned on the TV.

"This just in," the news popped up, "vigilante with the red hood," a video clip showed the red hood guy going up the building, "has been doing NYPD's job, or adding more trouble in their bag? Stay turned for more."

I looked towards my older brother, furrowing my brow. "'Red hood?'"

He shrugged. "I have no idea."

It was around eight when I heard a knock at the door. I bit my lip just as Luke went to answer it. The first thing I heard was the horrible voice of my mother, "Luke! It's good to see you!"

I waited to hear my father's voice, but I didn't. Instead I got a deeper male voice saying, "Hello son. How's it going?"

I jumped up from the couch so fast to see who it was. A guy, around his late thirties with a scruffy beard and buzz-cut blond hair stood next to my mother. My mouth dropped open. "Who the fuck is this guy?"

"Ah, you must be Hallie." the man says. "Your mom's told me a lot about you kiddo."

I glared at him. "Fuck off."

"Hallie!" my mother snapped, in her best '_I care_' tone. "Don't use that language in this house."

My eyes widened as I glared at her as well. "'This house?' You don't even deserve to say that-" as I was about to say a thousand profanities, Luke covered my hand.

"Forgive me," the man sticks out his hand, "I'm Rick."

"So mom," Luke says, removing his hand from my mouth, "how've you been?"

Before she can answer, I ask one last question: "Where's dad?"

Mom looks at me with a look of sadness, then guilt, and then tries to cover it up with a fake smile, showing her crystal white teeth with a smudge of red lipstick. My mom is the perfect definition of a wannabe: over priced clothes, cheap makeup, and just a horrible personality.

She doesn't answer me. So I ask again, "Brandy," I use my mom's full name, "where is dad?"

When she doesn't answer again, I grab my hoodie, and walk outside.

"Hallie!" I hear Luke call as I rush to mom's car, searching for any sign of dad.

"Where is he?" I demand, just as mom and Rick join Luke outside.

"He's not here." mom simply says.

I turn around to look at her. "Where is he? I'd rather have him here than you."

"Hallie-" she tries but I interrupt her.

"At least he understands and doesn't try to walk into his daughter's life with a new 'guy friend' and pretend everything's fine!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Rick rushes forward, raising his hand. It seems as time slows as I try to lean away from me getting hit and closing my eyes, but instead I feel nothing.

When I open them, a guy dressed in blue and red, is standing over Rick, his fist near his face, and pinning him to the ground. "Don't hit her." he growls, and it almost sounds familiar.

"And who are you mister 'Spidey'?" Rick asks, rolling his eyes.

Red and blue guy hits him in the face, causing both Luke and my mom to gasp. He then shots something web-like towards me, and pulls me towards him, wrapping his arm around my waist.

I'm about to question him, but he sends off a good vibe that made me feel safe. I look up at his mask, studying his features.

"Hold on," he whispers. "You might want to close your eyes."

I nod, closing my eyes, and suddenly felt as if I was flying - or soaring - through the air. The wind rushed through my clothes and hair for a few moments before he whispered, "Open them."

When I do, I almost scream. I'm at the top of a tall-ish building, over looking the city of New York. The stars were out, lighting only a portion of the sky, while the rest were light by the street lights.

I turn back to red and blue guy and take a deep breath. "Thank you."

He chuckled. "No problem."

I turn and sit on the ledge, and he joins me. It was weird sitting next to a complete stranger and talking to one, but... he didn't feel like one. Does that even make sense?

"Were you watching the whole time?" I find myself asking.

"To be honest, I was."

"Why? Am I a suspect or something?" I question with a laugh.

He shoke his head. "No, it's just... I care about you."

That's when I realize who it is. Just by the way he talks, his chuckle. Everything.

The red and blue dude was Peter Parker.


	11. Butterflies & Hearbeats

**Just to warn you now, this chapter contains major fluffiness. :) Also could I get your guy's feedback? I'd appreciate it.**

* * *

**C****н****αρ****тєя 11: B****υ****ттєяƒ****ℓ****ι****єѕ & Hє****α****явє****α****тѕ**  
"Aт тнє ƒιяѕт кιѕѕ I ƒєℓт ѕσмєтнιηg мєℓт ιηѕι∂є мє тнαт нυят ιη αη єχqυιѕтιтє ωαу. Aℓℓ σƒ му ℓσηgιηιηgѕ, αℓℓ σƒ му ∂яєαмѕ αη∂ ѕωєєт αηgυιѕн, αℓℓ тнє ѕєcяєтѕ тнαт ѕℓєρт ∂єєρ ωιтнιη мє cαмє αωαкє, єνєяутнιηg ωαѕ тяαηηѕƒσямє∂ αη∂ єηcнαηтє∂, єνєяутнιηg мα∂є ѕєηѕє." Hєямαηη Hєѕѕє

**Cн****αρ****тєя S****σηg: A****ℓℓ**** I'ν****є E****ν****єя Nєєded**** - P****αυ****ℓ**** McDσηα****ℓ∂**** ƒ****т. N****ι****кк****ι R****єєd**  
_"My __bed __sheets __feel __empty_  
_when __you're __not __home._  
_Your __heart beat __helps __me s__leep._  
_Your __breath __soothes __my __soul_  
_Baby__, __you're __all,_  
_baby__, __you're __all,_  
_baby__, __you're __all __I've __ever n__eeded._  
_You're __all __I've __ever __needed._  
_I __love __you __more __than __I __knew._  
_I __could __ever __love __someone._  
_And __got __it __all __so __deep, _  
_I __can __barely __even __breathe._  
_If __I __need __a __shelter __from __the __storm._  
_Baby__, __you're __all,_  
_baby__, __you're __all,_  
_baby__, __you're __all __I've __ever __needed._  
_Baby__, __you're __all,_  
_baby__, __you're __all,_  
_baby__, __you're __all __I've __ever __needed._  
_Every __promise __I __made _  
_has __lead __us __up __to __this __day._  
_Please__, __remember __my __love,_  
_when __you've __forgotten __your __way._  
_And __this __ache __in __my __heart,_  
_makes __me __want __to __stand __tall._  
_I __let __them __take __me __down._  
_What __if __this __isn't __my __fault?_  
_Tell __me __it's __not __my __fault._  
_Tell __me __it's __not __my __fault._  
_Baby__, __you're __all,_  
_baby__, __you're __all,_  
_baby__, __you're __all __I've __ever __needed._  
_Baby__, __you're __all,_  
_baby__, __you're __all,_  
_baby__, __you're __all __I've __ever __needed._  
_You're __all __I've __ever __needed._  
_I __love __you __more __than __I __knew._  
_I __could __ever __love __someone._  
_Baby__, __you're __all,_  
_baby__, __you're __all,_  
_baby__, __you're __all __I've __ever __needed."_

* * *

**HALLIE MEMPHIS' P.O.V**

He doesn't flinch, or do anything really. He turns his head towards me and he leans his head towards me. I reach my hand up and gently take off the mask. I was right.

Peter gives me a cheesy smile, showing his teeth. I roll my eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry for ignoring you." he says.

"No, _I'm_ sorry." I tell him. "I felt like a bitch expecting you to call me or talk to me when you were going through..." I trail off, and he nods knowing what I was going to say.

He lays his head on my shoulder, burying his face into it. "I missed you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I question. "About the red and blue guy?"

He laughed. "Still haven't come up with a name for him."

I raise my eyebrow at him. Finally he answers, "I thought you were mad at me. That day when I tried to talk to you... I sorta followed you home and saw you crying. That's why I stayed away. I thought you need time... because I hurt you."

I shoke my head. "You did and you didn't hurt me."

"But I still made you cry," he pointed out, leaning his forehead against mine. We stay silent for a couple moments, just sitting on the edge of some building overlooking New York.

I bring my hands up to his chest, my fingers trailing over the fabric of his suit. There was a spider symbol in the middle and I traced over that as well. As I felt his muscles under it, his body relaxed at what seemed my finger tips.

Trailing my hands up towards his neck, I saw bruises and a couple scraps. I brought my hands up to cup his face and brushed away some dirt from his face.

As a smile and blush appeared on my face, he took both of my hands and intertwining them with his. He smiles his usual goofy grin as we both laugh.

"Peter I-"

"Oh shut up." he says before pressing his lips to mine.

I couldn't describe it... kissing Peter almost felt _natural_. It made me feel as if I was safe, like nothing could touch me - or even us.

Butterflies spread through my stomach as did the tingles in my brain that made me feel as if I was weightless and flying. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to get lost into the moment.

Taking one of our intertwined fingers, I brought one up to around the back of his neck, while he leaned in even more, as if he was pressed against me.

Both of our hands were now wrapped around each other, never wanting to let go. We both let our lips part for a moment for air then went straight back to each others.

All I was thinking was that this was finally happening. I was kissing Peter. The anger I felt from him ignoring him was gone and replaced with... what's the word? I remember reading it somewhere...

Kilig.

Yeah, that was it.

_Kilig. (n) the rush or the inexplicable joy one feels after seeing or experiencing something romantic._

That is the perfect word for this moment. Hell, this moment was perfect.

Even though I didn't want to let go, I realized that both of us needed to breath. I pulled away slowly, keeping my arms around his neck, with his still cupping my face.

When I open my eyes, Peter is already staring at me, his goofy smile still spread across his lips. I shake my head a bit, rolling my eyes.

"Now what were you going to say?" he asks, smirking.

"I was going to say that I care about you too." I say, blushing. "A lot actually."

"Good." he presses a small kiss to my lips before pulling away. "Because I meant it."

Right when he leans in to kiss me again, he turns his head over towards the bridge. I heard a couple screams and I looked to Peter.

He sighs, pulling away from me. I hand him his mask just before he presses a kiss to my check and puts it on.

"Be careful," I tell him.

"I will. I promise." he says before leaving and literally swinging from the building we were at towards the bridge. I watched him leave just before wondering aloud,

"How in the hell am I supposed to get off?"

xxXxx

It was a free period, towards the end of the day, and I spent it outside with Peter on the bleachers. The football players practiced in the field as we just talked.

"So, what do they call you now?" I asked him, looking over at him.

"Spider-Man." he grins.

"That explains the spider symbol."

Peter nodded. "Yeah. D-do you believe what the police are saying about it though?"

I shoke my head. "No. I believe in what I think."

"Which is?"

"That you're helping people. Not being a vigilante."

He smiles. "Thanks."

"What did that thing on the bridge look like?" I questioned.

"It was huge..." he explains. "To big to be human."

"Then you have to lay low." I tell him, grabbing his hand. He takes the opportunity to twine our fingers together and smiles.

"I-I can't."

"But you have to. I mean... you could get hurt and... god I sound like a total girl."

He chuckles. "But you are a girl."

I rolled my eyes. "I know that. It's just I'm acting like a little girl who's afraid of breaking their nail or something. I'm not like that."

"I know. You're like a," he brings my fingers to his lips and kisses them, "tough, strong, little tom-girl. Who is amazing, and perfect, and-"

"Shut up," I smile, remembering our first kiss yesterday, and moved in to kiss him. Just as I did, I didn't even notice the football flying towards us, until Peter caught it in his hands. I look over at the ball just as he throws back at the goal, bending it.

When I look back to Peter he's grinning and I find myself grinning too.

"Is this the part where I kiss you or you kiss me?" he grins cheeky. "Because you are amazing kisser."

I blushed. "Thanks. You are too."

He brings his lips to mine before I can say anything else. And this time, the football players didn't interrupt us. We both pull away after a couple minutes and I smile.

"I gotta go," I mumble.

He shoke his head. "No. I don't want you too."

I sighed. I didn't want to, but I had to. Luke said he wanted to talk about something when I got home. "Hey," I say after I step down onto the field, "I'm not that far away to visit."

Peter grins. "I know."

I almost skip home in just pure happiness that Peter and I have each other even more know. When I opened the door, I noticed that mom and Rick were gone. Luke kicked them out for Rick almost hitting me, and mom blamed it on my smart mouth.

I'm a _teenager_. It's what we do.

"Hallie!" I hear a cheerful call out from the living room. Followed by it I heard giggles. Girl giggles. I peered into the living room to see Gwen and Luke. He had his arm around her, while she rested her hand on his chest.

"Looks like I'm not the only one in a relationship." I grin.

He smiles for a moment before his eyes widened. "You're dating Parker?!"

I nodded. "Yup."

_I was finally dating Peter Parker._

Score 1 for Hallie Memphis.

* * *

**Yeah! They finally kissed! Who else ships Pallie?**


	12. More Than Happy

**Thanks for the 22 favorites, and 26 follows. I wish I could just hug each and every one of you! I can't express how thankful I feel. **

* * *

**C****н****αρ****тєя 12: M****σ****яє Tн****αη Hαρρ****у**  
"Tнє яєαℓ ℓσνєя ιѕ тнє мαη ωнσ cαη тняιℓℓ уσυ נυѕт ву тσυcнιηg уσυя нєα∂ σя ѕмιℓιηg ιηтσ уσυя єуєѕ - σя נυѕт ву ѕтαяιηg ιηтσ ѕραcє." Mαяιℓуη Mσηяσє

**Cн****αρ****тєя S****σηg: Cσν****єя Y****συ****я Tя****αc****кѕ - A B****σ****у & H****ι****ѕ K****ι****тє**  
_"__Heart, cover your tracks__._  
_The blood that you spill will wash what you lack__._  
_Soul, sew up your wounds__,_  
_t__est out your engine. _  
_Give it some room__._  
_Mind, pick up your pace__._  
_Capture the thoughts you always chase__._  
_Soul, open your wings__,_  
_l__ift this cage higher than any dream__._  
_Cover your tracks__._  
_Sew up your wounds__._  
_Pick up your pace__,_  
_o__pen your wing__s._  
_Heart, flesh out your webs__._  
_The past that was tangled will unwrap & shed__._  
_Soul, sing out your songs__,_  
_c__lear out your throat. Belt it out strong__._  
_Cover your tracks__._  
_Sew up your wounds__._  
_Pick up your pace__,_  
_o__pen your wings__._  
_Cover your tracks__."_

* * *

**HALLIE MEMPHIS' P.O.V**

The next day, Luke told me to take a sick day for some reason - even though I wasn't feeling sick. He said it was some sort of surprise. I called Peter so he wouldn't be worried about me not coming to school.

"I'm leaving for work," Luke announced. I raced down the stairs and grabbed his arm.

"Why am I staying here?" I ask. "I mean, I don't feel sick. I'm fine."

He smiles. "Remember how you were looking for dad?"

With a nod, I hum in response. He continues, "Go on Skype around ten or eleven."

I nod again, but this time unsure. "Okay..."

"Just do it, okay." he kissed the top of my head. "And by the way, we're going over to Gwen's for dinner. You can bring your _boyfriend_," he grins, wiggling his eyebrows playfully, "over too."

I giggle like a little school girl when he says boyfriend. "Hehe, okay."

My brother rolled his eyes. "I'm starting to hate that now."

After he leaves I check the time on one of the wall clocks in the kitchen. _9:27_. I'd probably be in first period right now. I decide to take a long bath, thinking about everything. I don't know what it is, but I do my best thinking either on the roof, or in the bathroom. I know, I'm weird.

_"Don't go daddy," I whisper, clinging to his leg. "Please."_

_He crouched down to my level, before bringing me into his arms. I nearly burst into tears as I flung my arms around his neck, still begging him not to go. _

_"I have to princess." he replies. "It's for a... a couple years. And you'll be staying with Luke."_

_I look back to my older brother who was trying to be a 'big brother' I guess you could say. I look back to my dad and kiss his check. "I love you."_

_"I love you too, Halez." he whispers, hugging me tightly._

_Mom gave me a brief hug before giving what looked like a credit card to Luke. I ran to my brother, wrapping my arms around him as I cried. He picked me up and cried as well, as we watched them speed off towards the airport._

That was the last time I ever saw my dad. He was like Santa, but with more of a love for chocolate, and less... fluffier I guess you could say. And minus the beard plus white hair. He looked like me a bit - or I looked like him. Same brown hair and golden brown eyes. I'm glad I barely look like my mom. I would HATE it.

After I got out the tub, I dry myself off and put on a pair of jean shorts, red tank top, long fuzzy _Nightmare Before Christmas _socks, and put my hair up into a pony tail.

Grabbing my laptop, I sat down on my bed. I pulled out my phone and noticed a couple texts from Peter.

_From: Mista Parker ;)_  
_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

I rolled my eyes at the text. Only Peter... only Peter. I log onto Skype around _10:13_ and immediately got a call from my... dad? Is this what Luke was talking about?

Hesitantly, I click 'answer call' and my dad pops up on the screen. He still looks the same as he did when he left, except for a couple gray hairs at the top of his hair.

"Hey Halez," he greets, and I could see the tears welling up in his eyes.

"D-dad?" I whisper in shock. When I saw that my dad wasn't there with my mom when she came here a couple days ago, I instantly thought that he left. Or worse... but I didn't want to think about that. "W-w-where are you?"

He chuckles before replying, "About five hundred miles away from Brandy in Australia."

I grin. "Good pick."

"Hallie, why aren't you mad at me?" he questions. "I wasn't there for you growing up into high school and... I feel like a horrible dad."

"At least you sent me some post cards." I mumbled.

He nodded. "Yeah. I thought you'd like to see Bath, England."

"That place is really, _really_ pretty." I comment.

"It is." dad agrees. "But, how've you been princess?"

I smile at the childhood nickname. "I've been great. More than great actually."

Dad grins. "Does a certain boy have anything to do with that?"

Biting my lip, I smile again and nod. "Ah huh."

"What's his name?"

"Peter. Peter Parker."

"Is he treating you well? Is he forcing you into anything? Is he-"

"Dad," I stop his _protective dad_ moment, "Peter's... he's... he's perfect."

He pretends to cry, wiping away a 'tear'. "Ah, my little baby is growing up!"

I shoke my head. "I'm only seventeen."

"And going to college in a year or so, right?"

"Yup." I nod.

Dad asks, "Where do you want to go?"

I shrugged. "Considering I love science, I might want to get in to some cool science college."

"Sounds good." I hear some talking in the background as my dad turns back. "Sorry Halez, I gotta go."

"Okay." I press my palm to the screen, almost the verge of tears. "I-I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too princess."

I wave before he ends the call. I wipe away the tears, closing my laptop. He and Luke are the only family I have that actually care about me. I don't care about mom or Rick.

For the rest of the day, I stay awake watching TV, texting Julia from time to time and then Peter. Luke calls me before leaving from work and I tell him to pick up some chocolate milkshakes before we leave for Gwen's...

I forget to tell Peter!

Just as I was about to call him, a knock at my window makes me smile. I open the window and I'm immediately greeted by a pair of soft lips to mine. I grin, wrapping my arms around Peter as his went to wrap around my waist.

Pulling away, I grin again. "Hi."

"Hi." he smiles cheekily. "So what did you want to call me about?"

I was going to ask how'd he know but I probably must've said it aloud. "Luke wanted to invite you over to Gwen's house for dinner. Gwen and Luke are dating I guess."

"Cool." he comments. "But sure, I'll go."

"Good." I press my lips to his once more before pulling away. "Now turn around, I have to change."

"And if I don't?"

I rolled my eyes. "Perv."

"You're my girlfriend!" my heart flutters when he says that. "I'm allowed to look."

He pretends to pout as he turns around. I go to my closet pulling out a pair of black stockings, white dress that was a thick but lacy material with a black bow tie at the top, gray sweater, and my Converse.

After I'm fully dressed I turned around to see Peter, already grinning at me.

"Y-you," he stutters, rubbing the back of his neck shyly, "look beautiful."

I smiled, blushing in the process and looked down at the ground. "Thanks."

Just as I lean up to kiss him again he turns his head towards the city. He looks from me and then back to the city streets.

I nod my head, "Go. Save NYC."

Peter kissed both of my checks before kissing my lips. "I'll see you later."

"Just be careful," I tell him, playing around his fingers.

"I will." he promises, before he leaves out of my window.

Taking a deep breath, I brush my hair out a bit before walking downstairs. Luke is gussied up as well in his simple leather jacket, white button up shirt, dark jeans, slicked back hair, and gray sneakers.

He offers his hand, as if was a gentleman. I almost laugh at that. Luke and gentleman? Never...

"You look pretty lil' sis." he compliments.

"You do too." I say. "Except... handsome. Just one piece of advice, try not to screw things up because her dad is a cop after all."

He rolls his eyes, throwing his hands in the air. "Thanks Hallie!"

"Always here for ya bro."


	13. The Stacy's

**Hey guys! I hope you guys are doing well. Just a little update on the story: it has 26 favorites and 32 follows! Thank you guys so very much!**

* * *

**C****н****αρ****тєя 13: Tнє Sт****αc****у'ѕ**  
"Tнιѕ ιѕ σηє σƒ тнє мιяαcℓєѕ σƒ ℓσνє: Iт gινєѕ α ρσωєя σƒ ѕєєιηg тняσυgн ιтѕ σωη єηcнαηтмєηтѕ αη∂ уєт ησт вєιηg ∂ιѕєηcнαηтє∂." C. S. Lєωιѕ

**Cн****αρ****тєя S****σηg: T****нє O****η****є Y****συ Lσν****є - P****α****ѕѕє****ηg****єя**  
_"We're all looking,_  
_that's what she said,_  
_for someone to share our thoughts,_  
_for someone to share our beds._  
_But if you find someone that doesn't try to change you,_  
_if you find someone that doesn't have to blame you,_  
_if you find someone you don't need to explain to,_  
_you've found the one you love._  
_We're all searching,_  
_thats all I know,_  
_for someone to keep us warm,_  
_when the rain soaks through our clothes._  
_But if you find a hand to hold when the night comes,_  
_to be there when you're old and your frightened,_  
_if you find some one who loves you with the lights on,_  
_you've found the one you love._  
_So hold it near,_  
_'cause love it comes so quickly and then it goes,_  
_and be careful my dear,_  
_'cause the very thing that makes you,_  
_could be the thing that breaks you,_  
_You know._  
_If you find someone who doesn't undermine you,_  
_if you find someone who doesn't drag behind you,_  
_if you find someone that loves you just like I do,_  
_you've found the one you love."_

* * *

**HALLIE MEMPHIS' P.O.V**

Once we arrived at Gwen's house, Luke was shaking in his seat. I placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him the best I could.

"You'll be fine." I told him. "I promise."

He nodded, still looking nervous. "O-okay."

Both of us approached the house, with Gwen already at the door. She noticed my brother's nervousness, and held his hand. I bit my lip to stop myself from saying, _awww_.

The way Gwen looked at Luke was the way I looked at Peter: full of happiness, passion, and love. She really liked him, and I could Luke was happy about that. He's basically been obsessing over her since the Oscorp interns day. She smiled at Luke, kissing his check. I noticed a blush rise to his checks and I couldn't stop my self from blurting out, "Awww."

Gwen smiled at me. "Hey Hallie. Where's Peter?"

"He couldn't make it." I say. Just before we walked into her house I noticed a flash or red and blue fly past the building. I grinned, already knowing what - actually who - it was.

Her house - or apartment - was very... clean I guess you could say. Everything just looked perfect. The living room had everything in its right spot, nothing was messed up, and everything looked fine. It was truly pretty.

Gwen lead us into her dining room where her father, mother, and brothers were.

"Mom, dad, this is Luke Memphis." she smiles, gesturing to him. "And his sister Hallie."

"Wasn't there supposed to be another person coming?" her mother asks. Oh, she's talking about Peter.

I shoke my head. "Um... no. Peter couldn't make it."

"Peter Parker?" Gwen's father questions rather quickly.

With a unsure nod, I say, "Yes. He's my boyfriend."

"Oh." There was a look on his face that I couldn't read. I think it was a mix of disappointment and something else. We sat at the table as we just talked about normal things like where Luke works, what he thinks of Gwen, how they met and all that. I really wanted Peter to be here but I know he was saving NYC at the moment.

"So, miss Memphis," I looked up to Gwen's father, "did you know your boyfriend needs physicatric attention?"

I dropped my fork, as everyone got silent. "What?"

"He came to my office today, talking about Doctor Conners, your brother's and my daughter's boss, being a giant lizard." he explained.

Dr. Conners? As in the famous scientist? I mean it would kinda explain a lot of things considering he's like a mad scientist...

"Maybe you should believe him." I say.

He looks at me with a confused look. "Why?"

I shrugged, as if it was obvious. "I mean, he is a scientist after all. Who else do you think would have the equipment to make themselves into a giant lizard? The president?"

When he doesn't answer, I continue, standing up from the table. "Look, this isn't my dinner. This is Luke and Gwen's. I should go. Thanks for the chicken Mrs. Stacy."

I left the apartment with my brother running after me.

"Hallie," he wraps an arm around my shoulders, "I get that you defended Peter and you're probably mad at Gwen's dad, but please stay."

Biting my lip, I shoke my head. "You stay. Be with Gwen, and just tell them I have cramps or something and I wanted to go home."

"Are you going to walk?"

I nod. "Sure."

After he goes back inside, I start to walk home, making sure to be careful. It was pretty dark outside but the crime level was low thanks to Spider-Man or Peter. I wonder if he's alright?

I hope he is. When I made it into my apartment, I changed into an old pair of pajama shorts that had a couple holes at the top, blue tank top, and fuzzy socks. I went back downstairs and since I was still a bit hungry, I grabbed a slice of leftover pizza from the fridge and heated it up.

Now I was just sitting on the counter, eating pizza, and watching the news about Spider-Man. Would that technically mean Spider-Man is also my boyfriend?

Shaking my head, I mumbled, "That's way too confusing."

The news story was about the giant lizard mutant on the bridge. It was all about Spider-Man saving the people and letting the lizard get away. If I was a superhero like him, I would do everything in my power to save the people first then chase after the villain.

I looked at the wall clock in the kitchen. _11:09_. I bit my lip.

_He could be hurt_, a voice in my head says. It was the same voice that there when Peter was missing and came home really late.

_No he's not._ I dismiss it as best I can.

_You never know_, the voice wanders back, _he is Spider-Man after all. He faces danger every day, could get killed every day, and you never even said goodbye to him._

The tears start to well up in my eyes as I start to think to myself, _What if that does happen?_

I basically already lost my mother - which I really don't care about since she is a major bitch - my brother has Gwen and my father is probably the busiest man I know. And then Peter is a superhero. What will happen if he does die?

I clutch my stomach, my breath hitching. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened. I would be alone. I wouldn't be able to... cope with anything.

_Is he alive?_ The question floats in my mind, as if it was a big bold poster waving around my head.

He is competing with Doctor Conners which is a giant lizard mutant. Even with that power and being 5x times bigger than him...

I almost screamed when my phone buzzed. I picked it up and saw a text.

_From: Mista Parker ;)_  
_come to ur window_

I ran up the stairs so quickly I thought I was the Flash from DC comics.


	14. Please Stay

**I just wanted to update again since it's the weekend and I love this story so much! I also wanted to know after I finished this, do you think I should make a sequel which is basically AU until the new movie? **

* * *

**C****н****αρ****тєя 14: P****ℓ****є****α****ѕє Sт****α****у**  
"Iммαтυяє ℓσνє ѕαуѕ: 'I ℓσνє уσυ вєcαυѕє I ηєє∂ уσυ.' Mαтυяє ℓσνє ѕαуѕ 'I ηєє∂ уσυ вєcαυѕє I ℓσνє уσυ.'" Eяιcн Fяσмм

**Cн****αρ****тєя S****σηg: Eν****єя E****ησυg****н - A R****σc****кєт т****σ ****тнє M****σση**  
_"__No I'm never gonna leave you darling__._  
_No I'm never gonna go regardless__._  
_Everything inside of me is living in your heartbeat__._  
_Even when all the lights are fading__,_  
_e__ven then if your hope was shaking__,_  
_I'm here holding on__._  
_I will always be yours forever and more__,_  
_t__hrough the push and the pull__._  
_I still drown in your love__._  
_And drink 'til I'm drunk__._  
_And all that I've done,_  
_Is it ever enough__?_  
_I'm hanging on a line here baby__._  
_I need more than if's and maybe's__._  
_We'll come down from the highest heights__._  
_Still searching for the reason why__._  
_And now I know what it's like,_  
_reaching from the other side__._  
_After all that I've done__,_  
_I will always be yours forever and more__,_  
_t__hrough the push and the pull__._  
_I still drown in your love__._  
_And drink 'til I'm drunk__._  
_And all that I've done,_  
_Is it ever enough?_  
_For all that it's worth, is it worth it?_  
_'__Cause more than it's hard to desert it__._  
_For all that it's worth, is it worth it?_  
_How do we know without searching?_  
_I will write you this song to get back what's ours__._  
_Would that be enough?_  
_I will always be yours forever and more__,_  
_t__hrough the push and the pull__._  
_I still drown in your love__._  
_And drink 'til I'm drunk__._  
_And all that I've done,_  
_Is it ever enough?_  
_For all that it's worth, is it worth it?_  
_Is it ever enough?_  
_How could we know without searching?_  
_Is it ever enough?__"_

* * *

**PETER PARKER'S P.O.V**

I heard her footsteps before I saw her. The first thing I noticed was that she was crying.

"What happened?" I ask, trying my best to rush over towards her, but I fell onto a comfortable blue chair near her bed. She made it towards me, leaning against the chair.

I reached up, cupping her face as her eyes trailed to the claw marks on my chest.

She gasped. "What happened to you?"

I chuckled, wincing. "You should see the other guy."

Hallie shoke her head, taking a deep breath. I ran my fingers through her hair before resting my hand at the back of her neck. I tugged her towards me, pressing my lips to hers.

"Peter no," she mumbled against my lips.

"Yes."

"No." I pulled away from her, just as the pain in my chest felt even more horrible that before. "I'll be right back," she got up from the chair, wiping the dried tears away from her face, before disappearing into her bathroom.

She came back with a washcloth, alcohol, and some type of cream. She leaned back against the chair.

"Take off your uniform." she ordered.

I smiled cheekily. "If you wanted me to take my clothes off all you had to do was ask."

She rolled her eyes, not even bothering to smile and cheekiness, beating me too it by ripping off the top of my uniform, discarding it to the floor. I could tell there was something wrong with her but she didn't want to tell me.

As she rubbed away the dried blood on my chest, I kept my eyes on her, watching as her hair panned to one side and her golden eyes focused on helping me.

"Hallie," I whisper, just as I see tears in her eyes. I grasp both of her hands as she looked down, not wanting to look at me. "Look at me."

She shoke her head, sniffling. Letting go of one of her hands, I reach up to cup her face in my hands, forcing her to look at me.

"What's the matter?" I ask softly.

She was quiet for a few moments before responding, "I was scared that this was going to happen. You getting hurt."

"I'm always going to get hurt Hal-"

"I know that." she interrupts. "I mean... your a superhero now. I can't help but have the feeling that when I see you leave that..." I wipe away a tear that feel, "... t-that you might not come back."

I pull her into my arms, despite the pain from the scratches. Hallie cried into my shoulder as I clutched onto her tightly.

Pulling away, she looked at me with glossy eyes. I tell her, "I promise, I will _always_ come back. For you. For aunt May. For everyone."

"But you have to stay. I can't risk you getting hurt by the lizard thingy..." she continues. "Please, just stay."

I peck her lips. "I wish I could, but I can't. I have to stop him, 'cause I created him ."

"What do you mean?"

"I gave him an equation." I explain. "I made all of this possible. I-it's what my father was working on ya know. Secretly. Now I see why he kept it a secret." I look up at Hallie. "This is my responsibility Hal. And I HAVE to fix it."

She leans in for moment hesitantly, and I met her halfway, pressing my lips to hers. She slides her arms around my neck and into my hair. I smiled, wrapping my arms around her the best I could. Hallie leaned her head to the side, leaving me to kiss her even more.

Once we both pulled away for air, she grinned. I grinned as well.

"Hey, let's get out of here." I say, shaking my head like a dog. "Let's just get outta here."

She giggles at my attempt of a New York accent and nods. "Okay. You sure you can move though?"

I nodded. "I'll be fine."

Hallie gets up from the chair just as I put on my uniform, plus the mask. I wrap an arm around her waist, as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Ready when you are." she grins at me.

I smile under my mask. "Ready."

As I held onto her, swinging through New York, I took her to the Freedom Tunnels. It was place where I could be Peter Parker or Spider-Man without being noticed. It was a place where both of us could be alone from both the people of NYC and the dangerous criminals. No one rarely came here either because of me - Spider-Man - or because they were scared of Dr. Conners.

She jumped down on her own, teasing me with a giggle, before running into the tunnels. I chuckled myself, taking off my mask, before running after her.

"Hallie," I called out, "where are you?"

I couldn't help the smile that creeped onto my face; a goofy smile at that. She laughed in response.

"You have to come and find me!" she sing-songed. I caught a glimpse of her, walking along the railroad tracks and I grinned.

I shot one of my webs towards the roof, and climbed along it. I watched as Hallie stopped, looking at some of the graffiti.

Acting spider-like, I let myself go down, the web still connected to the wall, and in front of her. I was basically upside down.

She giggled, rolling her eyes. "Only you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, laughing afterwards.

Hallie stepped closer to me, placing both her hands on either side of my face, before leaning upwards, capturing my lips with hers. It felt as if this was the perfect upside down kiss. I still felt the small tingles and fireworks whenever I kissed her which felt amazing.

She pulled away with a small laugh. "Perfect."

"What kissing me upside down? Or kissing me in the tunnels?" I question.

"Both." she smiles. I jump down with grace, wrapping my arms around her. Her's go around my neck instantly. Just as my lips brush with hers, she whispers, "Webster."

I grin. "What did you just call me?"

She shoke her head. "Shut up and kiss me."

So I did.


	15. Attack at the School

**Thank you so much for everyone who's been reviewing this story! I would love to list everyone but it's not bringing up the reviews themselves. All I know is that we're at 40 reviews, 34 favorites, and 46 followers. And another big THANK YOU for getting this story pretty far—****well, in my case I think it's going pretty far. Also, would you guys want me to do AU chapters after I finish the first movie until the second movie comes out?**

* * *

**C****н****αρ****тєя 15: Aтт****αc****к ****α****т тнє Scн****σσ****ℓ**  
"Wнσєνєя ƒιgнтѕ мσηѕтєяѕ ѕнσυℓ∂ ѕєє тσ ιт тнαт ιη тнє ρяσcєѕѕ нє ∂σєѕ ησт вєcσмє α мσηѕтєя. Aη∂ ιƒ уσυ gαzє ℓσηg єησυgн ιηтσ αη αвуѕѕ, тнє αвуѕѕ ωιℓℓ gαzє вαcк ιηтσ уσυ." Fяιє∂яιcн Nιєтzѕcнє

**Cн****αρ****тєя S****σηg: Iƒ I'****м J****α****мєѕ Dє****αη, Yσυ'****яє A****υ****яєу Hє****ρ****в****υ****я****η [Acσυ****ѕт****ιc]**  
_"Stay for tonight if you want to. _  
_I can show you what my dreams are made of, _  
_as I'm dreaming of your face._  
_I've been away for a long time_  
_such a long time._  
_And I miss you there._  
_I can't imagine being anywhere else._  
_I can't imagine being anywhere else but here_  
_How the hell did you ever pick me?_  
_Honestly, I could sing you a song,_  
_but I don't think words can express your beauty._  
_It's singing to me._  
_How the hell did we end up like this?_  
_You bring out the beast in me._  
_I fell in love from the moment we kissed,_  
_since then we've been history._  
_They say that love is forever._  
_Your forever is all that I need._  
_Please stay as long as you need._  
_Can't promise that things won't be broken,_  
_but I swear that I will never leave._  
_Please stay forever with me._  
_It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are_  
_what my dreams are made of._  
_Can't fall asleep, can't fall asleep._  
_I lay in my bed awake, in my bed awake at night,_  
_as I dream of you._  
_I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love._  
_It could mean everything, everything to me._  
_I can't imagine being anywhere else_  
_They say that love is forever._  
_Your forever is all that I need._  
_Please stay as long as you need._  
_Can't promise that things won't be broken,_  
_but I swear that I will never leave._  
_Please stay forever with me._  
_The way that we are,_  
_is the reason I stay._  
_As long as you're here with me_  
_I know we'll be OK._  
_They say that love is forever._  
_Your forever is all that I need._  
_Please stay as long as you need._  
_Can't promise that things won't be broken,_  
_but I swear that I will never leave._  
_Please stay forever with me._  
_(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one baby)_  
_They say that love is forever._  
_Your forever is all that I need._  
_(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one girl)_  
_Please stay as long as you need._  
_(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one baby)_  
_Can't promise that things won't be broken,_  
_but I swear that I will never leave._  
_(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one girl)_  
_Please stay forever with me."_

* * *

**HALLIE MEMPHIS P.O.V**

It was official. Well, I mean it's been official for a while now, but not to the school - Peter and I are dating. Once I told Julez, the first thing she did was squeal, ask me how it happened, and then texted _everyone_ she knew.

I was at my locker, which was across from Peter's as he walked over towards me.

"So..." he grins, as I pull out my bag.

I grin back at him. "So..."

"Are you doing anything later?"

"Oh yeah. Definitely."

"Liiike?"

With a roll of my eyes, I reply, "Oh ya know. I have a date with my TV, the Walking Dead, and my Nuetella."

He leaned against the lockers. "Well, I was thinking... maybe _we_ should go on a date."

I blushed. "Where and when?"

"Maybe a fancy restaurant and later."

"What about just a basic movie marathon and stuffing our faces with popcorn?" I suggested.

Peter laughed. "That works too-"

A sudden scream followed by Dr. Conners - or the _Lizard_ busted through the wall, interrupting our conversation. People instantly started to scream and ran as fast as they could away from the creature.

I exchanged looks with Peter. "Wh-?"

"Go!" he ordered. "Go!"

Finally nodding, I started to follow the students, but kept looking back as Peter approached the Lizard.

"Hallie c'mon!" I looked beside me to see Julez, tugging on my arm. "Let's go!"

"I can't!" I responded, as she dragged my down the hallway. Sam was next to her as well, a worried and scared look spread across his face, as he wrapped his arm around Julez.

"Why?" she questions, still pulling me towards the door.

I gulped. _How am I supposed to lie to my best friend?_ "I-I have to find Peter!" I say, pulling my arm back.

"Hallie!" Julez called after me, as I ran down the hallway and into the gym. Okay, I need something and anything that can distract a giant lizard.

There was no way I was going to let him fight off the thing by himself. And I don't want to be a _damsel in distress_ while I watch him get hurt. No way in hell.

Running into the supply closet, I searched for anything heavy or sharp. I picked up a baseball bat and ran to wherever I heard noise.

"Hurt you!" I heard Peter say. It was from on of the hallways with the windows. As fast I could, I ran _again_, causing my muscles to burn from the sudden exercise and saw the Lizard pressing Spider-Man against the window, crushing his head.

I ran forward and swung the bat on it's head, which didn't do as much damage as I wanted to, but he turned away from Peter and dropped him, turning to me.

"Hallie," his voice sounded like Dr. Conners but it sounded more deep and... _weird._

_This isn't Doc. _I tell myself._ This is a monster._

I have my bat up as he walks towards me, but Peter pulls his hand back with his webs and starts to wrap him around in a sort of cocoon of webs, temporary stopping him. He then uses his webs again to sort of hold him in place.

Peter shoots a web towards me, pulling the bat from my hands, and throwing it out the window. He quickly wraps his arms around my waist, and pulled me towards him.

"I'm going to throw you out the window now." he says, as my eyes widened.

"You wha-" I don't finish my sentence, as Peter picks me up, and throws me out the window. At first I thought I was going to fall to my death, at school - worse place to die in my opinion - when a long string of web attaches to my belt and keeps me there.

I grasp onto it as I move back in forth for a bit like a swing until it stops.

"Hallie!" I hear a feminine voice yell. I strain my neck over to Gwen and her father.

"Hey guys," I say, acting as nonchalant as I can, "how's it going?"

A couple of policemen help me down as a paramedic check my vitals to check if I'm okay. After they do that, I grab my phone, and call Peter.

He picks up after the third or fourth ring. "Hey."

"Hi. Where are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm okay." he replies and I let go a sigh of relief. "I'm down in the sewers, tracking him, and I'm going to stop him before anyone get's hurt. B-but we need an antidote. Do you know how to run a serum?"

I bit my lip. "Yeah. A little bit, but I'm going to need some help."

"Okay, great, great." Peter says in a hushed tone. "Alright, I need you to go to Oscorp and access the cross-species file. It's a blue serum file 12389."

"Gotcha. And please be careful."

"You too." I hang up and try to find Gwen. She finds me first, and I place a hand on her shoulder.

"Gwen, I need your help."

A look of confusion spreads across her face. "With what?"

"Do you know how to run a antidote?" I explain to her about how I want to help out my _good friend_ Spider-Man and how he needs an antidote for the Lizard.

"Why can't he do it himself?" she asks.

"Because he's tracking down the Lizard. He asked me to run the antidote but I need some help."

After a few moments she sighs. "Fine. I'll help you."

I give her a quick hug. "Thank you."

"Hey, you're my boyfriend's little sister. Which means you're like _my_ sister." Gwen smiles. "I'll always help you."

I smile as well. "I hope Luke doesn't do anything stupid to loose you."

xxXxx

Both Gwen and I finally make it to Oscorp, as my phone goes off. I pick it up and answer, "Hello?"

"Sis, where the fuck are you? And where's Gwen?" Luke's frantic voice asks.

"I'm fine, Gwen's with me, and I'll explain later."

"Hallie-" I hang up, sliding my phone back into my pocket.

We go to the front desk to check in and Gwen files me as her guest. Walking up the escalator, we walk into the lab room, sign in using Gwen's card, and go over towards a big machine.

"Reptilian antidote," I say, typing in a couple codes I know, as Gwen continues.

Once again, my phone rings. "Hello?" I answer.

"Hey," Peter's voice answers, "where are you?"

"I'm at Oscorp still."

"You have to get out of there, _now._"

"But," I look over to the machine, "we're making the antidote."

"Who?"

"Gwen and I." I say, looking over at the blond.

Peter replies back quickly, "But you have to get out of there. Conners is on the way. He's coming to you right now, and he's going to infect the whole city-"

I interrupt, "There's eight minutes left."

"You're going to be there for eight minutes after what I just told you?" Peter questions. "People are going to die, you leave right now! That's an order!"

Exchanging looks with Gwen, she knows what I was thinking when I said, "I'm going to get everybody out. And I'm going to help, so stop treating me like someone who can't."

"Hallie!" I hang up, and run over to the key pad near the door, typing in the code, and ordering an immediate evacuation.

I sighed. He gave me the opportunity to help and I'm not going to pass that up. If I can help in any way I can, I will. I'm not going to act like a princess waiting to be saved by her prince.

"Was that Spider-Man?" she questions.

I nod. "Yeah."

"What he say?"

"The Lizard is coming-"

"I know it's Doctor Conners." she says. "And that Peter is Spider-Man."

I look over at her, knowing that I can't stop her from telling her he's not. "How'd you-"

"Luke and I kinda saw him when I stayed over. Both of you came home late and..."

"Oh... well... he's coming here. And he wanted us to leave."

She shoke her head. "But we have to stop this."

Nodding again, I smile. "You think like me."

Gwen shrugs. "Great minds think alike."

We walk over to the Ganali machine and start preparing a serum. It was weird how well both of us worked together without even saying anything. I was glad she was dating my brother. Both of them sort of complete each other.

Just as we went over to a desk, the building shoke as the lights flickered. Gwen grabbed a small blow torch and pointed it towards the sprinklers above, causing the lights to go off and the sprinklers to turn on. The emergency door shut as an automated voice said, "_Time remaining, one minute._"

Gwen grabs my hand, as I grab the Ganali machine and we hid in a supply closet. Both of us watch as the Lizard breaks it's way into the lab, looking around. Gwen also holds the machine in her hand, just in case.

She grips my hand just as he walks past us and then slowly turns back around, walking back. Both of us scream just as his face appears, ripping off the door. Gwen blasts him with the blow torch and he takes the machine, walking away.

When I thought he was gone, I peered into the lab. "_Antidote complete._" the automated voice said.

Gwen grabbed the serum and we ran out of the building. I heard the familiar sirens of the police and Gwen gasped.

"Dad, dad!" she hugged him, and I gave her the serum.

"You have to give this to Spider-Man." I tell him.

"Go in the car Miss Memphis-"

I interrupt, "But sir you don't under-"

"I understand." he looks from me then to Gwen. "You're boyfriend is a man of many masks."

Gwen grabs my hand, pulling me towards the car. "Please," I say, on the verge of tears, "please make sure he's okay."

He nods, as I get into the car, sitting next to Gwen, knowing that I can't do anything else to help my boyfriend.

I almost burst into tears as Gwen comforts me. He might die... and the last thing that happened between us was a stupid little fight. He told me to leave and I didn't.

"He'll be fine," Gwen says, "Peter's strong. And besides, if we stayed in there, a lot of people would be dead. We saved them. It was a good thing you didn't leave."

Biting my lip, I try not to cry, but it happens anyway. I barely notice Luke running towards the car, embracing both Gwen and I, but I don't acknowledge it. Peter might be dead, and I would know it.

When dating a superhero, this is the thing that scares me the most: wether or not he's dead or alive. That feeling of never knowing.

* * *

**Hey guys, if you watch the Walking Dead, should I make a Carl Grimes/OC story?**


	16. To Keep Her Safe

**Hey guys! This is basically the previous chapter except in Peter's point of view. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**C****н****αp****тer 16: To Keep Her S****α****ғe**  
"Aℓℓ уσυ ηєє∂ ιѕ σηє ѕαƒє αηcнσя тσ кєєρ уσυ gяσυη∂є∂ ωнєη тнє яєѕт σƒ уσυя ℓιƒє ѕριηѕ συт σƒ cσηтяσℓ." Kαтιє Kαcνιηѕку

**Cн****αρ****тєя S****σηg: Aηg****є****ℓ****ωι****тн ****α S****н****σ****тg****υη**** - T****нє C****α****в**  
_"(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,_  
_an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)_  
_Get out your guns, battle's begun,_  
_are you a saint, or a sinner?_  
_If love's a fight, then I shall die,_  
_with my heart on a trigger._  
_They say before you start a war,_  
_you better know what you're fighting for._  
_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_  
_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._  
_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
_fighting 'til the war's won,_  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._  
_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._  
_Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._  
_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,_  
_don't mean I'm not a believer._  
_..and major Tom, will sing along._  
_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._  
_They say before you start a war,_  
_you better know what you're fighting for._  
_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_  
_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._  
_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
_fighting 'til the war's won,_  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._  
_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._  
_Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._  
_ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa_  
_I'm an angel with a shotgun.._  
_fighting 'til the war's won.._  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back.._  
_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
_fighting til' the war's won,_  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._  
_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._  
_Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
_(I'm an angel with a shotgun)_  
_..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight._  
_(Live, not just survive)_  
_..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._  
_They say before you start a war,_  
_you better know what you're fighting for._  
_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_  
_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be."_

* * *

**PETER PARKER'S P.O.V**

Following the Lizard's trail down into the sewer, my phone inside my backpack rung. Still walking forward deeper into the tunnel, I pulled out my phone. I saw the caller ID before I answered. It was Hallie.

"Hey." I say.

"Hi," my girlfriend replies quickly. "Where are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm okay." I tell her, and on the other line I hear her let go a sigh of relief. "I'm down in the sewers, tracking him, and I'm going to stop him before anyway get's hurt. B-but we need an antidote. Do you know how to run a serum?"

"Yeah. A little bit, but I'm going to need some help."

I smiled. _I can count on her for anything. _"Okay, great, great. Alright, I need you to go to Oscorp and access the cross-species file. It's a blue serum rile 12389."

"Gotcha. And please be careful." Hallie replies.

At first I was going to say the three words I wanted to say. Those three words that could change everything. I thought I was going to say them, but instead I had already said, "You too." and hung up. I sighed.

_I swear if I die today and I didn't tell her I love her..._ I shoke my head. I couldn't think like that. This is the responsibility that came with being a superhero. Even though the cops didn't like me, that's how I saw myself: as a hero.

I was going to stay alive for Hallie. For Aunt May. For Uncle Ben. And to protect New York, to stop the Lizard, to stop Doctor Conners.

Once I got deeper into the sewers, I found myself in some sort of lab. All sorts of equipment was rested on a stone platform. Chemicals, syringes, and beakers were laid out with a type of green looking liquid. I wonder if this is what he uses to become... _the Lizard._

I approached a computer with a list of videos, all by Doctor Conners, and pressed the space bar to play.

"_I spent my life as a scientist trying to create a world without weakness... without outcasts... I sought to create a stronger human being but there's no such thing. Human beings are weak, pathetic, feeble minded creatures! Why be a human at all when we can be some much more?" _Doctor Conners' video continues to play as I walked over to table with a lot of equations, a map, and a screen with a human body on it, as it transforms into what the Doc is.

"_Faster!_" he went on, "_Stronger! Smarter! This is my gift to you."_

My eyes widened as on the screen, a electronic diagram of lizards were being spread across the city. But where?

As my eyes trail over the map, a tower with a circle around it answered my question.

"Oscorp."

Hallie.

xxXxx

Running - and swinging - as fast as I could, I found a pipe that lead into downtown. I popped it open, hopped out, and then put the lid back onto the pipe entrance.

I stood next to store, pulled out my phone, and dialed Hallie's number.

After a couple rings she finally picked up with a, "Hello?"

"Hey, where are you?" I ask quickly. If anything I _had_ to get her out of there. Or at least convince her.

"I'm at Oscorp still." she replies confused.

"You have to get out there, _now_."

"But," she pauses before responding, "we're making the antidote."

"Who?"

"Gwen and I." And her dad is after me. Great.

I reply quickly, "But you have to get out of there. Conners is on the way. He's coming to you right now, and he's going to infect the whole city-"

"There's eight minutes left." Hallie interrupts.

"You're going to be there for eight minutes after what I just told you?" I question. This wasn't working out. She wasn't going to leave... and I couldn't live with myself if she... _died_. "People are going to die, you leave right now! That's an order!"

_Please, listen to me goddamnit! _I literally want to scream.

"I'm going to get everybody out." she says. "And I'm going to help, so treating me like someone who can't."

"Hallie! Hallie!" she hung up on me. "Mother hubber are you serious right now?"

I gripped onto the rail, breathing heavily. _She's going to die if I don't get there fast enough. Her and Gwen both._

No... no. I-I can't lose her. I just can't. Not after Uncle Ben. She and Aunt May are all I have left.

_I will NOT loose Hallie._ I kept telling myself. _I wont._

_But what if you don't make it in time? _A voice asks, creeping it's way into my mind. _What if she's torn apart, piece by piece by the Lizard?_

Ignoring the voice, I shoot a web up to a nearby building, and start to swing my way towards Oscorp.

Just as I was climbing, and then swinging across to building to building, a helicopter with a bright search light and a voice saying, "Stand down now or we will open fire. You are surrounded. There is no escape."

I ignored that too, and continued swinging. I was going to get to Hallie and save this city. Even if it was the last thing I did.

I noticed the snipers on the roof start to shoot, but I was too quick for them. That was until I rounded the corner, with the search light of the helicopter on me, and a sudden electric charge hit me, and I fell onto a taxi then onto the ground.

Everything seemed hazy as I tried to move and regain my senses. As time seemed to slow, the snipers from the roof came down to the ground, using a rope.

_Hallie..._

Her face appeared in my mind; her infectious smile that always brought a smile to my face. Her beautiful long strands of silky hair that that I run my fingers through all day. Her soft lips that were smooth to the touch, like her skin, and irresistible and just so... _kissable._ God, I might be caught right here and all I can think about is how kissable her lips are? Well, I can't deny that they aren't.

_"Peter,"_ _Hallie calls out, her voice soft but demanding, as if she was pleading me to listen to her. "Get up."_

I barely even noticed one of the snipers bring up my hands, pushing them behind my back, and then cuffing them. They brought me into a sitting position as officer Stacy walked towards me.

He crouched in front of me and took off my mask.

_"Get up, now!" her voice orders._

It seemed that was all I needed. Time went back to normal as did my senses. Keeping my head down, I ripped apart the handcuffs and swiped officer Stacy to the ground. Using my webs, I pulled two guards to the ground and 'blinded' the other two. With flips, turns, kicks, and punches, I pushed the rest of the guards down, until I heard officer Stacy yell, "Freeze! Down on the ground!"

_Shit..._ This is it. I could risk getting seen. Gritting my teeth, I slowly turned around to look at him.

"Parker," he says, gun still pointed at me.

"It's headed to Oscorp. And my girlfriend and your daughter are there right now." Still shaking with adrenaline, I cautiously walked towards my mask, which was in front of him. "You gotta let me go."

Stretching my hand towards my mask, still keeping eye contact with Gwen's dad, I put on my mask, and ran to Oscorp. Just as I was about to jump onto a building, a sniper I presume, shot me in the leg.

I grasped my leg, but wasted no time climbing and swinging to Oscorp as fast as I could. But it hurt way too much. I crashed into a window, but quickly regained my balance, holding onto the ledge. From where I was, I could see how far Oscorp was.

"Oh man," I breathed out, clutching my leg. I continued to climb instead, considering it didn't take my balance away as much. It was still hard though. I tried making a jump, but I didn't make it.

Falling onto a fire escape, I managed to look over it and saw people rushing, screaming, and running away. They were evacuating.

I climbed onto the building the fire escape was attached to, and inspected my leg once more. I looked up when something caught my eye. Large cranes were lining up, making a path towards Oscorp.

It seemed as if they gave me a sudden burst of confidence. Running forward, applying pressure to my leg, I jumped off the building, shooting a web towards the crane. But it broke, causing me to fall. At first I thought, this was how I was going to die... until I caught onto the crane's cargo. Inside, I saw a man I remembered from the bridge. I saved his boy.

Continuing to swing with help from the cranes, I made my way towards Oscorp. I finally made my way to the top of the building where I saw the Lizard. Shooting a web at the very top where it was, I swung up, a kicked him down. We both toppled down onto the light, breaking it.

The battle soon started when both of us got off the large light. I sure thought I was goner after he clutched his tail around my neck and pulled off my neck.

"Poor Peter Parker." he spat. "All alone."

"He's not alone." I looked to see officer Stacy. He shot a tank, that sprayed out liquid nitrogen. I pointed it at its face, and then it's tail. I dropped to the ground just as he body starts to freeze up. Gwen's dad shots at its tail and arms, causing them to break and fall off.

"_Detonation in T-Minus forty-five seconds._" an automated voice said. I threw the tube that was spraying liquid nitrogen back with the other tanks of it and flipped/kicked the Lizard into it. Officer Stacy continued to shot at it as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"Here, gift from Hallie and Gwen." he says, holding the antidote out.

I let go a sigh of relief. She's okay. _Hallie's fine, alive, okay._

"I got this Peter, go!" he says after I don't move. I nod, climbing up to where the Ganali machine was.

"_Detonation in T-Minus thirty seconds._" the same automated voice said. I grasped the antidote and tried to uncap the other serum. Oh... how do you do this? As it spun around, I didn't know which one to push in order for it to stop.

"_Detonation in T-Minus ten seconds."_ It began counting down as the Lizard started to climb up towards me. I finally pressed one of them which stopped it, picked out the serum, and put in the antidote. I pressed the same one to close it, just as the Lizard grabbed my leg and pulled me down. "_3, 2, 1_."

The antidote shot into the air, and a blue cloud erupted, with the antidote falling out in little drops. Below me, I notice the Lizard turning back into Doctor Conners, with the reptile skin flaking off. I kicked him off my foot and he crashed into a metal barrier that kept up the small tower I was standing on.

Just as it collapsed, me going with it, I toppled down the building, and almost fell until a hand caught me. I looked up to see Doctor Conners/the Lizard holding me up with his... bad hand. It started to flake off and I almost fell again until he grabbed me with his other hand.

He pulled me up just as I saw the rest of his scales and skin on his arm flake off and disappear. Tears fell onto his face just as he eyes widened. "The captain."

"Captain!" I screamed, running over to him.

He was sitting up, taking a piece of cloth and wrapping it around his wounds. "The Lizard, is he-"

"He's gone." I told him. He winced as he sat up and I inspected his wounds. They looked bad but not horrible.

"I'm fine," he assured. "Just get me out of here."

With a nod, I slipped an arm around his shoulders and helped him stand. I grabbed my mask, slipping it on, and helped him down to where policemen and paramedics where. A paramedic grabbed Gwen's dad from my shoulders, and gave me a nod. I looked around for the familiar brunette.

She was standing next to Luke, crying into his shoulder. He had his arms wrapped around her, resting his head on top of her shoulder.

That's when I decided to go home. But without picking up some eggs for Aunt May first.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the sucky action chapter. But at least I kept captain Stacy! Hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	17. I Do Too

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter... in the Amazing Spider-Man 1 plot that is! Until the second movie comes out on say DVD or when I can get it online, I'll be writing shortish AU chapters and if they suck I apologize before hand. Hope you guys like this chapter! And I would also like to thank you guys for 43 favorites and 62 follows! I forgot to mention that in the last chapter.**

* * *

**C****н****αρ****тєя 17: I D****σ Tσσ**  
"Iƒ уσυ ℓσνє ѕσмєσηє, уσυ ѕαу ιт, яιgнт тнєη, συт ℓσυ∂. Oтнєяωιѕє, тнє мσмєηт נυѕт ραѕѕєѕ уσυ ву." - Jυℓια Rσвєятѕ

**C****н****αρ****тєя S****σηg: Tυ****я****ηιηg Pαg****є - S****ℓ****єє****ριηg A****т L****α****ѕт**  
_"I've waited a hundred years,_  
_but I'd wait a million more for you._  
_Nothing prepared me for_  
_what the privilege of being yours would do._  
_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch,_  
_if I had only seen how you smile when you blush,_  
_or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough._  
_Well I would have known,_  
_what I was living for all along,_  
_what I've been living for._  
_Your love is my turning page,_  
_where only the sweetest words remain._  
_Every kiss is a cursive line,_  
_every touch is a redefining phrase._  
_I surrender who I've been for who you are._  
_For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart._  
_If I had only felt how it feels to be yours,_  
_well I would have known,_  
_what I've been living for all along,_  
_what I've been living for._  
_Though we're tethered to the story we must tell._  
_When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well,_  
_with a whisper we will tame the vicious seas,_  
_like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees."_

* * *

**HALLIE MEMPHIS' P.O.V**

Luke had taken me home that night, telling me he was going to stay with Gwen at the hospital since her dad got hurt. I didn't mind though. Peter was okay. NY was okay. Everyone was okay. Maybe traumatized, but okay.

I changed into a pair of comfy polka-dotted shorts, Batman tank top, and put my hair up into a pony tail. It was nice to finally get some rest.

It seemed as if it was only a couple minutes of sleep until I heard a knock at my window. An instant smile spread across my face, as I raced to the window. Peter gave me a cheesy smile as I opened the window.

"Fancy seeing you here mister Parker." I grin. Once I let him in, his arms are wrapped around me, and pulling me into his chest. I slid my arms around his middle, burying my face into his chest.

I felt his lips press to my forehead. "I was so scared that I lost you... that if I didn't get there in time you'd..."

Already knowing what he meant, I pulled away and perched up on my tippy toes to press our foreheads together. "I'm right here Peter. And I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Peter brought his hands up and cupped my face, brushing our lips. "I love you."

Smiling, I pressed my lips to his. I felt like nothing else in the world mattered except for Peter and I. Never have I ever been in a relationship where I felt so much love for one person.

That's when I realized I did too.

He responded quickly, tightening his grip around my waist, as one of my hands went around his neck, sliding into his hair, while the other rested against his chest. Slightly fisting the material of his shirt, I murmured against his lips, "I love you too."

Peter smiled, pulling away and biting his lip. He took my hands, twining them together, and pecked my lips.

"Can you stay here?" I ask.

He nodded. "Anything for you."

I swung our hands back and forth, causing both of us to laugh, and laid down, leaving a space for Peter. He slid next to me, wrapping his arm around my middle, pulling me into his chest. Resting my head on his chest, I fell asleep instantly.

xxXxx

When I woke up, I noticed the lack of warmth next to me. Peter had left, but there was a note from him on the pillow next to me.

_Had to leave when I heard Luke got home. Didn't want him to see me and you snuggled together in your bed and getting the wrong idea._

_P.S. You look cute when you sleep... I love you._

_-Peter_

A smile appeared on my face as I took the note and placed in the drawer of my nightstand. I looked to my alarm clock. _7:01_. And today I have school. Great.

Running over to my closet I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, Nirvana t-shirt, and Peter's hoodie that was still laying on my dresser. I kept it there after I came back from skateboarding lessons with him. It still smelt like him, which was why I didn't want to wear it; it didn't want it to smell like..._ girl_ I guess you could say.

When I went downstairs I saw Luke sitting at the table, sleeping, with his head on the table, and phone in hand.

"Luke," I whispered after walking over to him, and poking his shoulder. "Wake up."

"Hmm..." he groaned, moving his head a bit. "Five more minutes."

"I was just going to tell you I was going to school."

"School's canceled, idiot." he smirks. "Because they need to do repairs."

Aaand I feel stupid.

I clicked my tongue. "Great."

Luke chuckled. "And you're dressed aren't you?"

"Yup."

He finally raised his head and I could see how tired he really was. "Hallie... be careful."

"What do you mean?" I question, a look of confusion spreading across my face. "I'm not going-"

"Both Gwen and I know, and Peter came to me before he left." he says. "You're dating a superhero. And it could bring you into danger. So, whenever you're with him, Peter or Spidey, be careful." he takes on of my hands, and squeezes it gently. "You're the only thing I have close to family, sides dad and Gwen."

I hug him before kissing his check. "I love you Luke."

"I love ya too, kiddo." he smiles, pulling away. "Now, go, have fun."

I was going to question how he knew I was going to hang out with Peter but I guess it was pretty obvious.

Skipping up to my room, I hear a voice say from my bed, "So you keep your guitar under your bed?"

I don't jump at the sudden voice but instead grin. "Hi to you too."

"Can you play for me?" Peter asks, taking out the guitar as I sit down. He brings out a puppy dog face, laying his head on my lap.

With a roll of my eyes, I nod. "Fine."

He leans up and kisses my check before I start to strum to the familiar chords of _With Arms Wide Open_ by Creed. I don't sing to it, because I sound like a dying whale, but instead I hum to it. Peter doesn't mind, in fact he almost falls asleep.

When I finish the song, I place my guitar back under my bed, and look down my boyfriend. He's grinning at me, showing his teeth.

"That was beautiful." he comments, reaching up to caress my check with his thumb.

"Thanks." I say, leaning down to capture my lips with his. He met me halfway, using one hand to help him sit up, while the other is still caresses my check. I wrap both of my hands around his neck to where I'm basically on top of him. He doesn't seem to mind though.

We stay like that for about... ten minutes at the most? Either way, I loved every moment of it. Pulling away for air, I press my forehead to his, while he brushes a couple of strands away from my face.

I kiss him again this time with a bit more force. Peter chuckles into the kiss, but then wraps both of his arms around my waist, pulling me flushed against him. I blush, for two reasons. 1, I've never been _this_ close to Peter before, and 2, I realize that I love him more than anything.

My hands play around with the strands of his hair, while his run up my back, sending shivers through my body, along with goosebumps.

Peter laughs. "Glad to know I can do that with just," he brushes some hair back from my neck, and kisses it, "one," he then kisses my jaw line, "touch." He brings his lips back to mine, and I bit his lip, teasing him.

"I hate you." I say, pulling away.

"No you don't," my boyfriend smiles, "you love me."

I shake my head. "Hate you."

"You love me." he replies, closing his eyes, and kissing me once more.

"I do." I finally say, smiling. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

He kisses my nose. "I love you too."

We laid in my bed for the rest of the day, kissing - which was about half of it - talking, watching TV, or just random things, like playing rock, paper, scissors, or thumb wars.

That's how it was. And whenever NYC would need him, he was there. And whenever _I _needed him, he was there.

Peter Parker - or Spider-Man - was truly an hero.

* * *

**Okay guys that's the end for now. I would like the thank EvilCheesecake437, LostGirl24, anifreakazoid, FALLING-ANGEL24, cabrera1234, Jordan Lynn 7, Bre CC, Kkholmyz, Spider-fan-11, girlsguidetoengland, TheCrazyMe, tweetybird53, Juniorstarcatcher, angelmusiclove98, stdfreesince96, Lady Jacinda Macleod, DeityofDeadlyRose, UltimateGundamFighter, The mad wolf, VampirePrincess11, Alice Summers, MulishaMaiden, back2vintage, Artemis Persephone Jackson, Sportsfan64, BlueEyedGunSlinger, gummybeartango, s-stilinski, EternalTimeLady, ninja-of-twilight, Gotta Love Winter, I am Lara daughter of Hecate, TwilightNewMoonEclipseMidnight, UnicornWarrior21, graciegirl000, .58, clarinetgirl628, Godofthrowingup, ballet022, inudbz885, reducto256, Band Wizard, Tindra44, , Bronzelove, Castiel Angel Heart, ImAOverRatedNormal, Kika31, angelmccoy771, grapejuice101, Esta2000, LucyRider17, daeb, HPnerd32, nachobeats823, FOUNDinLOVEx3, Iamsumbody, KonahaANBU, , SoraLover987142, SpideyFan2099, That-Girl-Who's-Different, BlackChakraDemon, Raven Writer, horseluvr888, Haziebug, Simone140089, naminobaka4lyfe, Allons-Y New York, Sportsfan64, Penn Langley, zcuttie21, alice in the sweetland, HighTide12, BrooklynTeen, S. , Mika0050, sarahmichellegellarfan1, kikki2696, and WeasleySweaters101. If I skipped your name or spelt it wrong, I'm sorry. But thank all of you who reviewed, favorited, and followed. You guys are amazing! Thank you. :)**


	18. Graduation

**Hey guys! Long time no see! I feel bad that I haven't updated and kept you guys with just with the last chapter in the first Amazing Spider-Man. Since I found a decent copy [on Putlocker in case you guys wanna check it out] I'm going to start to write it out. Also, to the people who have seen it, I won't spoil it for those who haven't, should something BAD happen to Hallie? [As in kidnapping, almost death, horrible injury...?]**

**Also, thank you for over a hundred followers and favorites! I cannot believe that this story got so far within a couple months, so thank you guys so, so, so, very much!**

* * *

**C****н****αρ****тєя 18: Gя****α****υα****т****ιση**  
"I ℓσνє уσυ мσяє тнαη I cαη ѕαу. Yσυ αяє ιη му нєα∂ αℓℓ ∂αу. Uηтιℓ тнє єη∂ σƒ тιмє уσυ αяє мιηє. Aη∂ ιт cσмєѕ тσ ѕнσω тнαт, ησ σηє нαѕ єνєя ℓσνє∂ αηуσηє αѕ мυcн I ℓσνє уσυ." Uηкησωη

**C****н****αρ****тєя S****σηg: Lσc****к Mє U****ρ - T****нє C****α****в**  
_"Time to listen to my confession._  
_I'm much less than I wanted to be, wanted to be._  
_You shine a light on my dark side, but you_  
_Don't care what you see._  
_Overjoyed. Over you. Overnight._  
_But that's what you do._  
_Why don't you lock me up with joy and kisses?_  
_Lock me up with love?_  
_Chain me to your heart's desire,_

_I don't want you to stop._  
_Lock me in and hold this moment, never get enough,_  
_ain't no way I'm ever breaking free._  
_Lock me up._  
_(Oh, oh.)_  
_Lock me up._  
_Criticize._  
_You don't analyse me 'cause,_  
_you can see what I'm trying to be, trying to be._  
_I've been lost and I've been blinded by,_  
_all the things that I've seen._  
_Overjoyed. Over you. Overnight._  
_Girl, that's what you do._  
_So why don't you lock me up with joy and kisses?_  
_Lock me up with love?_  
_Chain me to your heart's desire,_  
_I don't want you to stop._  
_Lock me in and hold this moment, never get enough,_  
_ain't no way I'm ever breaking free._  
_Lock me up._  
_Oh, oh. Oh, oh. Oh, oh._  
_(Why don't ya? Lock me up.)_  
_Oh, oh. Oh, oh. Oh, oh._  
_(Why don't ya? Lock me up.)_  
_Overjoyed. Over you. Overnight._  
_Girl, that's what you do._  
_So why don't you lock me up with joy and kisses?_  
_Lock me up with love?_  
_Chain me to your heart's desire,_  
_I don't want you to stop._  
_Lock me in and hold this moment, never get enough,_  
_ain't no way I'm ever breaking free_  
_Lock me up."_

* * *

**HALLIE MEMPHIS' P.O.V**

"Hallie," Julez voice calls, peering up from her phone, Aint it Fun by Paramore blasting from the phone's speakers, "You look _fine. _And you're going to do _fine_ on the speech."

I puffed up my checks, pouting like a young child. "Julez, what if I freeze? Or screw up? Or-"

"Hallie Noelle Memphis," I finally look at my best friend, who was adorned in burgundy skinny jeans, black tank top, and heels. "You aren't going to freeze up. In fact you are going to do so well, that tonight, you will get the d-"

I threw a pillow at her face, my face flushed. "Shuddup. Peter and I-"

"Are totally on that level." she grins. "On your way to the bang train!"

Shaking my head, I pinched the bridge of my nose. "No one says _'bang train'_ anymore. No one."

She shrugged. "Hey, at least I'm already past the bang train with Sam."

I shivered. "Ew. I love you Julez, but I really don't wanna hear about your sex life."

"You're going to have one soon." she sing-songs, before walking into the bathroom.

I sighed, looking into my bedroom mirror. I was wearing a gray, tan, and peach colored sweater, tank top, khaki pants, and beanie.

Today was the day. Graduation. I was finally going to college; becoming an adult; leaving home. Peter wanted to stay here in New York, and I agreed, seeing as Spider-Man was loyal to his city.

But I've been offered three scholarships: and all of them are _not _in New York. What was I supposed to do? On the day I leave, call him and say, _"Oh hey, yeah I got accepted to a university in Italy, and I'm leaving. Have a nice life, bye!" _I couldn't hurt him like that. Ever.

Slipping on my sneakers and sweater, Julez exited the bathroom, holding out her hand. "Ready?"

Readjusting my beanie, I nodded. I followed her down the stairs, pulling out my phone. Luke was with Gwen, who was Valedictorian, while I was Salutatorian. Both of us had to prepare a speech. Luke was helping her with that, considering both us were very nervous.

I looked down at my phone, seeing a new message from my boyfriend.

_From: Mista Parker ;)_  
_hey beautiful. i'll be there soon. i love you. a lot._

Even just from a text, he can still find a way to make me blush. I texted him back with,

_To: Mista Parker ;_  
_i love you too. and i'll see u there._

I opened the car door to Julez's car, and hopped in. Putting my phone in my pocket, I grabbed my best friends hand.

"Ready to leave high school once and for all?" I ask, looking over at her.

She nods, putting the keys in. "Yup. Been waiting ever since I stepped inside."

* * *

About ten minutes into the ceremony, with the introduction from our principle, both mine and Gwen's speeches were up next. And I was freaking out not having Peter here. He kinda had that, rock-steady feeling around me, that made me forget about everything.

So, I called him.

Around the third or fourth ring, my boyfriend picked up. "Hello my beautiful, wonderful, amazing-"

"Where are you?" I ask, keeping my voice down. "It's already started and I'm freaking out."

"Stuck in traffic on... 1st of Broadway, 2nd of Broadway, uh, I'll be there five minutes ten tops." he replies. "Don't worry babe, I'll be there soon-" he was interrupted by the sounds of... sirens?

I rolled my eyes. "Are you _literally_ stuck in traffic? With sirens?"

"No," Peter quickly responds, the sirens still clearly able to be heard.

"Peter."

"No."

"Peter!"

"No, babe, there's no sirens. I'll be there soon, I promise."

"Peter-" I say but he already hung up.

"Now," I look up to our principle, "this years valedictorian and salutatorian are, please welcome, Gwen Stacy, and Hallie Memphis."

Both Gwen and I stand up, as our graduating class, including Aunt May and Luke, erupted in cheers. _Didn't know I was _that _popular..._

I walked up to the stage alongside Gwen. "Well, I guess you can go first since you made the better grades."

A couple people chuckle while Gwen pretends to glare at me. As she does her speech, I fiddle with my fingers inside my pocket. I caught Julez and Sam's eye as they smiled at me. Sam gave me an encouraging thumbs up, kissing his girlfriend's check.

"Stage is all yours," Gwen whispers in my ear, as I walked in front of the podium.

"Hello fellow graduates, faculty, and parents. This school year has been... hectic, with studying and getting ready for college. But, some words of wisdom, don't make things permanent. Change, over and over again. Nothing is _ever _permanent." I look out into the crowd, finding my brother's eyes. "And as Gwen said, find that something or someone. Your anchor. Find someone that... you can spend your time with. Don't waste time, because there isn't enough of it. On that note," I turned to my old teachers, "thank you so much for passing me, because I really didn't think I would get this far."

A couple people laughed, including Gwen. After my speech, the principle started to hand out diplomas, Gwen and I already having ours.

After calling out a couple more names, he called out, "Peter Parker?" I exchange looks with Gwen, as she sent me a wink. "Peter Parker?"

He suddenly appeared, the crowd clapping and cheering. He smiled, taking his diploma, and shaking the principles hand. He shoke Gwen's hand as well, and when he turned to me, he says, "Hello beautiful," before grabbing my graduation cap, and kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, laughing into the kiss as the crowd cheered louder.

When he pulled away, I adjusted my cap, smiling at him, while Peter walked off the stage, after high-fiving the assistant principle.

Once the ceremony was over, I skipped over to my brother as he held out his arms, picked me up, and spun me around.

"I'm so proud of you, kiddo." he smiles, looking at my diploma. "Glad to know you learned something."

I glared at him, and smacked his shoulder. Gwen walked towards us and Luke wrapped his arms around her.

Looking around, I spotted Peter and walk towards him. He slid an arm around my waist, kissing the top of my head.

"Oh! Okay guys, get together, get together," Aunt May ordered, holding up her camera. "Okay, say cheese!"

"Cheese," I smiled while Peter looked like he didn't want to take the picture.

She took the photo and put the camera in her purse. "Can you give us a couple seconds?" Peter asks, taking my hand, and pulling me away.

Aunt May nods. "Yeah, yeah sure."

"Don't wander off to far!" Peter teases, just as she walks away.

I looked up at him, biting my lip. "So, did you missing my speech have anything to do with a police chase, and machine guns?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Nooooo..."

"Either way, you missed a great speech." I perched up on my tippy toes, and kissed him. He placed his hand on the side of my face, the other around my waist, while mine were around his neck, sliding into his hair. I'll never, _ever _get tired of this. Kissing Peter was like some type of drug to me. It was something that I could never get enough of.

We pulled away after a couple moments, a grin on both of our faces.

"So, I was wondering if I could take you out on our first date tonight?" my boyfriend asks, pressing our foreheads together.

"M'kay." I reply. "Where and what time?"

"Um, how about... some random pizza place with skating and stuff?" he suggests.

I nod in response. "Sure. Sounds fun."

"Hallie!" I looked over to see Luke waving for me to come. I looked back to Peter and pecked his lips once - twice, three times, enjoying the feel of his lips on mine.

"I love you," he murmurs.

"I love you too." I kiss him one more time, before walking over to my brother.

"No more of that mushy stuff in front of me." my brother says.

I rolled my eyes. "You did the same thing with Gwen."

"Touche little sister. Touche."

* * *

**Alright guys! Since school is almost out for me - but I have like a million stupid _fun _[note my lovely sarcasm] projects to do, I'll update whenever I get the time but mostly on the weekends. I hope you guys don't mind. Love you! Toodles!**


	19. The Date

**Sorry guys I haven't updated in a week or so. Been a little busy. But I've had help with the story with one of my best friends! So I hope you guys like those ideas when they come. And sorry it's pretty short.**

**Also I would like to thank you guys for 129 favorites, 138 followers, and over 25,000 views!**

* * *

**C****н****αρ****тєя 19: Tнє D****α****тє**  
"A кιѕѕ ιѕ α ℓσνєℓу тяιcк ∂єѕιgηє∂ ву ηαтυяє тσ ѕтσρ ѕρєєcн ωнєη ωσя∂ѕ вєcσмє ѕυρєяƒℓυσυѕ." - Iηgяι∂ Bєяgмαη

**C****н****αρ****тєя S****σηg: I Wσυ****ℓ∂****η'****т M****ιη**** ι****т - Hє ****ι****ѕ Wє**  
_"Merrily we fall_  
_out of line, out of line._  
_I'd fall anywhere with you_  
_I'm by your side._  
_Swinging in the rain,_  
_humming melodies._  
_We're not going anywhere until we freeze._  
_I'm not afraid, anymore._  
_I'm not afraid._  
_Forever is a long time,_  
_but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side._  
_Carefully we'll place our destiny._  
_You came and you took this heart, and set it free._  
_Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me,_  
_I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are._  
_I'm not afraid, anymore._  
_I'm not afraid._  
_Forever is a long time,_  
_but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side._  
_Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile._  
_I wouldn't mind it at all._  
_I wouldn't mind it at all._  
_You so know me,_  
_pinch me gently._  
_I can hardly breathe._  
_Forever is a long, long time,_  
_but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side._  
_Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile._  
_I wouldn't mind it at all._  
_I wouldn't mind it at all."_

* * *

**HALLIE MEMPHIS' P.O.V**

"Dress? Or no dress?" I questioned Gwen, who was currently at my house, holding up a black dress with red and yellow flowers on it.

Gwen tapped in her chin in thought. "You two are going skating, right?"

"Something like that." I nod.

She got up from my bed and went into my closet. "Than how about..." she pulled out Peter's hoodie that he gave me, a white flowy shirt, shorts, tights, and my boots, "this."

Picking up the clothes, I went into my bathroom to change. When I was finished, I walked out and smiled. _Yeah, I really hope Luke doesn't do anything stupid to loose her._

Gwen smiled. "Now, you look cute."

"Thanks." I say just before she leaves the room. I looked at myself in the mirror stuck to my wall. I brushed out my hair, leaving it to its natural wavy locks. I didn't go all out with the makeup; just natural.

A couple minutes later, there was a knock at my window that sent an immediate smile to my face. Bouncing over to my window, I pulled back the curtains to see the cheesy smile of my boyfriend.

I giggled, opening the window and letting him in. "Hi."

"Hi." he took in my appearance. "Y-you look... r-really pretty."

I bit my lip. _It was cute how he still stuttered around me._ "You don't look too bad yourself."

He kissed my forehead, grabbing my hand. "So, you ready?"

I nodded. "We are we going?"

"The best skating rink in New York."

xxXxx

"Peter, this place is closed." I say, as we approached the building. I looked over at him, while a grin spread across his face.

"Not really..." he chuckles.

"Ya know, you scare me when you have that... evil grin," I gestured to his wickedly smile, "across your face."

He gasps, pretending to be shocked. "I can't believe you think me, Peter Parker, slash Spider-Man, is evil!" he pauses for a couple moments. "How'd you know?"

I burst out laughing, and Peter joins in. Once we both regain ourselves, he grabs my hand. "Okay, now-"

"Are we breaking in?"

"Nooo..."

I rolled my eyes. "We are, aren't we?"

"C'mon Halez, have some fun, eh?" he bumps my shoulder before hoping over the building's fence with ease. Sighing, I followed my boyfriend over the fence, and towards the building. There was a rusty padlock locking the glass double doors, but Peter pulled it off with ease. He tossed me a grin before opening the door.

Once we were inside, I noticed that he hasn't been in work in a couple months. The tables and counters were full of dust, as were the shoes. Peter went to grab the shoes while I hopped over the counter towards the DJ area.

Random CDs with One Direction, today's hits, and oldies music where the ones laid on top of the speakers. I'm guessing those were the ones that were played the most. I picked up an Aeromsith CD and put in in. I turned up the speakers, with the first song, _Rag Doll_, playing.

When I hopped over the counter, Peter was standing there in skates, with roses, and a box of chocolates in his hands.

I blushed. "Whats this for?" I ask, as he hands me the items.

"For one I missed your speech, and two, isn't this what most guys do on the first date?"

"Well, you're not most guys." I grin.

He grins as well. "How so?"

"You are Spider-Man." I say. "Do I have to go into depth about how you're different?"

Peter bats his eyelashes like a flirting girl and puts his head on his hand. "Yeees."

I grab my skates, as Peter starts to skate around to _Sweet Emotion_. We skate around for a while, and I managed to push him down a couple of times.

Now, we were sitting on a table, just talking. I held my knees to my chest, my back against Peter's.

"Hallie?" I hear Peter question.

I turn my head towards him. "Hmm?"

He takes my hand and intertwines our fingers together. "I love you."

"I know." I squeeze his hand. "I love you too."

"I miss him. Uncle Ben." Peter says.

"What do you think he'll say, now that you've graduated?"

He chuckles. "Probably something like, _'Hey, party's over, get your head in the game.'_"

I laugh. From the time that I got to know his uncle, it sounds like something he would say. I notice that he's silent for a couple moments, staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Hey," he looks over and I place my free hand on his check, "it's gonna be okay." I lean up and kiss him. He smiles into the kiss before pulling away.

"Where are you going to college?" he asks.

I shrugged. "Not sure, but I do know that I'm staying with you..."

"Hallie... what's wrong?"

I sigh. "So, Gwen is going to England for college and Luke is following her. And he asked me to come with him so I could go to the same college."

Peter's silent for a couple minutes. "Are you going? Because they do have a great science program..."

"I'm not leaving you Peter. I think we've been through too much for me to leave."

He smiles. "Good. Because I don't know what I would do without you."

I rolled my eyes. "You're cheesy."

"That's what you do on dates, babe."


End file.
